Sakura Runs A High Temperature
by Kou-chan.heart
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were not involved in a romantic connection when Sasuke finally got back, but their mind-state madness had gotten them to wipe each others hot skins. *Rated M for obvious reasons MEOW! THERE'S SOMETHING I WANNA SAY! -A/N
1. Prologue

**YO!**

**I had to rewrite this because when I went back reading it after a few years, I find it awful now. But I had to understand that the fanfic was the first one I made. ANYWAYS, I want to change it into more, ya know… I JUST GREW UP. **

**For the setting, it takes the place which Sasuke won't die in the future (if that's what everyone really thinks). **

**Sorry for some people who liked it before…**

**So, please be nice! Hihi :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto's too awesome to be mine.**

* * *

He Has Come Back and What

_Sasuke's POV_

It's been two months. Sasuke sighed.

He's back. Finally back after he promised that he'd take revenge on Konoha. After he told Naruto that whatever he tells him, he won't damn change. Guess what, he's back to his own senses but still with his dark bangs covering his eyes.

It's all over. Kabuto's dead. Itachi convinced him to continue peace and to save they village he knew they both love, and Itachi disappeared. Tobi's finally dead in his immortal life and is never going to continue his Project Tsuki No Me. And if he's gone, so as the Akatsuki. Konoha is going back to its fixed streets. The war's done.

Sasuke has finally moved on and remained as the silent and cool Sasuke. But that doesn't mean that his reputation back then remained. There are a lot of people that haven't forgiven him for the things he had done, for betraying the village. But it's in his veins that he doesn't care.

Of course there are still some people who are glad to have him back. Team Seven, his very own family, namely Naruto, his best friend, Sakura, the girl he rejected, Sai, his replacement, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou. Also, his fellow classmates are glad. He's also happy to finally be with them, that they still accept him, even though he won't admit it in mind.

Even if that's the case, things aren't easy in the way he's living now. The Hokage, Tsunade, maybe also happy to see him, but Sasuke must be punished for what he did. The council just decided to kill him that he's unforgivable. Well, some of the Kage, especially Raikage, wants him more than dead.

Thankfully, the village—shinobi world hero, Naruto, jumped into the meeting and defended Sasuke. Thoroughly, he explained reasons, having the council and the Kages twitch in outsmart valley. Naruto has a condition though. If ever they want to kill Sasuke, in anywhere he goes, he's going with him even if it's ever foolish. He's his best friend after all.

Everyone didn't want to disappoint him, after what he did to the whole shinobi world. Naruto only asks one favor for an exchange, just to spare his best friend. Even if they don't trust the Uchiha, Naruto knows that he already changed. If he didn't, he would've never returned or rather die in the war.

They didn't have a choice, or Naruto would commit things to no end for Sasuke.

But he has to have at least a punishment to his sins. Probation is good enough for Naruto. Sasuke, on the other hand, doesn't really care what's going to be there for him. He doesn't care if he dies either. All he knows that he surrenders and broke the curse of his hatred, and helped save the shinobi world. His ambitions are done, what's there to reach now?

To owe Naruto and the whole village a lot, maybe. No, that's for sure. He's feeling in pure guilt. The people in the village didn't really have any intention to harm him, it was only because of Itachi that he would seek revenge against them. And Itachi apologized to him that it was only necessary and asks him to walk out of his darkness and somehow understand who the village is for the both of them, and same goes in the other way. The village is Sasuke's home after all. And Sasuke loves Itachi more than anyone; his last request for him is the real truth, he doesn't want to disappoint his nii-san.

He has to deal in fixing things.

Then there he has it, a chance of his life time. The best part of it, he can try to learn new things. He can return the bond to his friends and he can even fall in love.

'_Ridiculous.' _He though, but it's true. He formed a slight smirk on his lips.

Probation it is. And he's still in it until Kami knows when. On the first one month, he's been guarded by three Anbu Black Ops 24/7, either he can stay at home in the apartment provided for him and do nothing or just walk around the village with the guards. He's not allowed to train, and he's not allowed to see his friends. But on the second month, he had earned the council's trust for _only a bit_. No more Anbu guards with him but he's not done. He's not allowed to go on missions. He's not even an official Konoha ninja yet, he wasn't given a new headband nor will he even receive one yet. He's only allowed to help out in the village whenever there is a need. Tsunade assigns him everyday from watering plants to babysitting. He only has a few hours allowed to train and do whatever he wants and he's not allowed to be alone, still.

Each day, different people would be with him. He started from Ichikaru's to paint the whole store while Naruto eats ramen and watches over him. Then the next, he arranges the supplies in the warehouse with Shikamaru. He helped Ino in the Yamanaka's flower shop but he's annoyed that she couldn't stop talking to him with annoying questions, but at least she's finally over him. Hinata asked Tsunade a personal request for him to help her get stronger, and he trained her for ten days. He actually enjoyed it, he missed getting into his feet and get into some small action. He became Neji's assistant in his clan force next. Just a few days ago, he babysit Kurenai's newborn child. Sasuke was shocked that it's Sarutobi Asuma's. Then he was with Naruto again, he helped him clean his house and for the first time, Naruto cleaned his house. Sasuke angrily yelled at him that he should really clean his room everyday because a huge cockroach climbed all over his body. And that wasn't funny for him.

Sasuke is doing pretty well in all of the jobs, he never complained. And he kind of opens up to most of the people he's been with. Even with Sai, when he just had him for a day. Naruto notices that he's really moving on, it's so unlike him that even when they were genin, Sasuke's never interested in listening. But not that really open up, Sasuke's not used to talking and he can't give advices or suggest anything. He'd just listen to every subject he brings, and just ask questions to confirm. Then he replies with his traditional _'Hn'_s. He still has his attitude but that's good enough.

Naruto would just smile that he could die happy that Sasuke is back.

Thinking about that, Sasuke couldn't help but smile in his mind. He couldn't smile—no he won't smile. As Sasuke, things like those are such nonsense. Anything joyful to him is nonsense. But in his heart, he never felt so peaceful. He likes the way things are going now, and he's going to fight with his life whenever things go wrong again.

He thinks about his clan, his father, mother, and his beloved Itachi. For a while, he doesn't feel like crying over them. He's happy that they're in peace. Especially Itachi, he would no longer carry anymore burdens. His parents won't worry about the whole clan about the village treating them in no just. His clan is not here anymore to be highlighted as the most fearsome Uchiha clan, the most unfair. Nobody would be against them anymore. He forgave Konoha and forgot everything. About revenge. Because now, for the first time of having a peace of mind, he doesn't want to lose it.

But Sasuke is Sasuke, he won't admit this to anyone. He's been playing silent throughout the two months.

He pushed his hands inside his pockets, walking toward Sakura's house.

Speaking of that girl, he hasn't seen her since, well, when he attempted to kill her.

He never saw her throughout the war. She might have heard of him but he didn't hear from her. He's never asked to be a help to her by Tsunade either. Well, she's Tsunade's student and a highly respected medical ninja, like a professional doctor. What kind of work would he help her with if that's the case? Sasuke has no idea about anything what a doctor knows, probably the only help Sakura needs is an ability of a nurse, or those paper work that neither of them he'd give a damn. So Tsunade won't recommend him for helping her.

But just before Sasuke walked toward Sakura's house, the Hokage ordered him to check her out and help her in the hospital storage room. Tsunade hasn't seen her report or work yesterday, she's worried of course. Sasuke couldn't do anything but obey. Sasuke felt a slight pain in his chest just a sudden.

'_Sakura…'_

Not that he doesn't want to. It's just—he, well…

He was cold to her and calls her annoying. He ignored her all the time. He rejected her after she confessed her love for him and still called her annoying. He knocked her to unconsciousness and left her in the cold bench when he left the village. He attacked her when they found him in Orochimaru's lair. He threatened her to kill Karin if she wants to go with him and he attempted to kill her. And he attempted to kill her again. There's no good relationship between them because of him. Even Sakura lost to Naruto. And now he's going to knock on her door and act as if it's all nothing.

But he doesn't care, right?

But if he doesn't, why did he suddenly think about her?

She's his comrade. A part of Team Seven, of course he cares. But despite of who he is to her and after all he did was _hurt her_,

It doesn't seem right.

Then why in all of a sudden?

He feels like stopping. But when he did, he's right at Sakura's door.

'_What the heck was that?' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

**I want to know whatya think. And in case I have missed some spellings or so, please forgive me. **

**And whatever impossible (I think) is in here, it's a fanfic. Just a reminder. **

**Please review:)**


	2. Gotten Close

**HAI! Here's the second chapter. Nothing much to mention except the**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Getting Close

It took him a couple of more thoughts and seven sinks in his heart to knock on her door. Ten seconds, she didn't answer it. One more knock. Seems like the house is empty. But he doubt that she's in the hospital. It's only six in the morning and every time he's needs to be with a person, he has to be with them even before they wake up. _'Where is she?' _

Her house has been renovated from the war. He looked up and noticed that she still has her small balcony. He remembers, she's always right there staring out while she daydreams. He took a few steps backward and jumped up to the balcony. Stepping down he leaned to look through her glass sliding door. He sees her sleeping under those covers, her head only popped out and her short pink hair sprawled on her pillow, on her bed across the wooden floor from the glass sliding door. It's not that he knows but she did reposition every furniture in her room. Before, her bed was beside the glass sliding door. Now, it's in the middle of the room, facing the wall on the left. And the rest of the furniture is around the room.

Well, he did know, actually. He already came into her room once back in their Genin days…

_Flashback_

"_PLEASE TEME!"_

"_Not a chance."_

_Naruto growled, but he really needs to get over his patience to convince Sasuke. "Just bear with me, and I'll leave you alone. For good." _

"_What's so special about this anyway?"_

"_It's Sakura-chan's birthday! And as her teammates, we should make her happy, you should make her happy. For once Sasuke!"_

"_Hn." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I have no intention to do any of it."_

"_If I'm the only one, she'd just thank me. But if you're with me, I want to at least see her smile." _

"_You won't miss it if she thanks you. Just leave me alone…" Is this how he really is to her? He makes her happy even if he wouldn't return anything to her. But still, he couldn't care less. "Why won't you just greet her later? Get out of my house, now." _

"_No, Sasuke. I won't leave this seat." Naruto clenched he fingers on the sides of Sasuke's chair. He raided him in his house first thing in the morning for this small favor and it's already been half an hour on convincing him. Sasuke still wouldn't bulge. _

_Sasuke stood towards Naruto and went behind him. Naruto gave him a confusing look as Sasuke carried the chair from behind along with Naruto. He walks towards the door to throw him out. Naruto jumped of his seat and ran towards the couch. _

"_Dobe! What the heck!" Sasuke snapped as he dropped the chair. _

"_I meant I WON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSE!" He stuck out his tongue. _

"_Shit…" Sasuke sighed. _

_Naruto stood and took Sasuke's attention. "Please Sasuke, if you don't want to do it for her then do this for me. I just want to see her happy on her day. I'm telling you I can't make her happy like the way you can." Naruto looked down, he's really serious now to this heartless Sasuke. _

"…_." Sasuke looked away from him, his arms still folded on his chest. _

_Naruto looks up. "Hey, if there could be any trouble that you didn't like, I'll bear it. And—" Naruto gulped as he tries to say it. "You can give me conditions and I'll do it!"_

_Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Anything? To the death?"_

"_Y-yeah, I will! Anything!" Naruto's starting to sweat._

'_We'll see…', Sasuke thought, opening his door wide. Sasuke looked at Naruto and tilted his head, telling him to come over._

"_W-what?"_

"_Just come out and do as I say." He held on the doorknob and gave Naruto way. Naruto follows and stepped out of his door. He stopped. "What now?"_

_Sasuke leaned on his ear and whispered something. Naruto jumped away from him. "NOT A SLIGHT CHANCE, TEME! __**I WON'T DO THAT EVEN IF IT KILLS ME.**__"_

_Sasuke leaned on the door and smirked. "It's now or never. I don't care if you bug me to no end. Just do it then it's a deal. No more, no less." _

"_No more, no less…" Naruto murmured. "Will it even kill you if you just do a simple thing for Sakura-chan?" He told him._

"_Will it kill you if you don't __**say it**__?" _

"_I won't give a fuck!" _

_Sasuke turned around and starts closing the door. "I won't give a fuck, either. Good luck, Dobe!"_

_Before the door snap closed, Naruto stops it. "I-is there another way?"_

"_Like I'd give you a choice, Naruto." Sasuke smirked. _

_Naruto gulped and narrow his eyes. "Watch me." Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown. There's no way he'll do it. And when it's over, Sasuke will have to give up._

_Naruto walked into the wilderness and jumped onto the top of Sasuke's roof, Sasuke followed, wanting to watch. Naruto tooks steps towards the center and breaths deeply. Sasuke notices that he's really going through this and he's not giving up. Though…_

"_**I, UZUMAKI NARUTO, ADMIT THAT I—I ALWAYS LOSE TO UCHIHA SASUKE!**__" His scream echoed the whole village, scaring the birds and waking up the rest of the sleeping people. He eyed on Sasuke, who gives him a smirk. "__**DATTEBAYO!**__" he added. Man, it's so unlike him to do that but Sasuke made him for a promise. They're rivals after all._

_Sasuke sighed in disappointment. They both know that Naruto had won this. Naruto gave him a mischievous grin._

"_Dammit…" Sasuke cursed under his breath. "So what's your plan?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_SASUKE-KUUUN!" _

_Ino jumped to him and captured him into her arms. Sasuke stepped back a little, feeling her weigh. _

"_Let go." He tells her, like Ino will listen. These will always happen when it comes to agreeing with Naruto, it despises him. _

"_Ne, ne, Ino." Naruto spoke._

_Ino finally let's go and clasps her hands in delight that her Sasuke-kun is inside her very flower shop. "What brings you both here?"_

_Sasuke crosses his arms and closed his eyes, leaving the talking to Naruto. "Do you know what kind of flowers Sakura-chan would like?"_

_Ino opened her eyes and pouts. "Forehead? Sasuke's gonna give her flowers?"_

"_Uh um, don't be angry, Ino. It's Sakura-chan's birthday and there's nothing really bad about it, ne?" Naruto scratches his head and panics. He forgot that she and Sakura are rivals which will give them both a hard time in handing them the flowers. _

_Even if Naruto's the one speaking, Sasuke is still here and not mentioning anything. Like he's the type of it. So obviously, he will be the one buying them for Sakura. But why not Naruto? "Naruto, why won't you start choosing now?" Ino asked._

"_Well, actually," He kept on giving Sasuke glares. "Sasuke's the one buying them and I'm not sure what he would like to give her—"_

"_Just choose something for us and we really need to go." Sasuke interrupted, stopping Naruto for actually embarrassing him. Small tints of blush appearing on his handsome face. Naruto knows that flowers are expensive, especially for Sakura's type. Naruto's a bit of broke and doesn't want to spend anything except for ramen. He left the gift giving to Sasuke. After all, Naruto planned to whole thing. _

_Sasuke can't disagree because if he gives Naruto another condition, he will surely do it. Shouting out a while ago is already beyond Naruto's determination, what for if it's a different dare? He doesn't have any choice beyond that. After all, he should contribute a little to his comrade's special day. Naruto promised Sasuke that he will treat her and Sasuke ramen for breakfast, but Sasuke has to give the other part of the surprise. _

_He doesn't know what she likes. Plus, all of the gift shops are still closed and the Yamanaka Flower Shop is open to take care of flowers. He knows that flowers are the common things to give which is not really that bad. And Ino is the one person they know that knows a lot about Sakura. _

_Ino sighed, trying to forget about jealousy. "Well? Seems that you're much closer to her, how come you don't know what to give her?"_

_Dammit. She's making it really hard for him. But he can't answer "I don't care about Sakura" right at Ino's face. That will be above rude and he's sure that Ino will start a war here in the shop if he talked like that about Sakura. She and Sakura maybe rivals, but they're still the best of friends. _

"_I insist if you help me. Let's just make this quick."_

_Ino wandered around her store, looking for a flower that Sakura would like. She wouldn't be giving her rotten ones because it's her birthday, and Sasuke is asking her a favor. "Follow me, just in case you'd make up your mind on choosing for her."_

_Sasuke does look around, seeing different types of flowers. What if he choose for Sakura instead since he's gonna pay for them? No, he's never good at giving gifts. In fact, this is the first time he's gonna give a gift to a friend. He saw a bucket full of pink flowers with perennials attached to them that are labeled "Columbine", and they're perfectly pretty. He has it in mind that he should give it to her. Next to it are different colors of roses and decides he should add them as well. _

_But not really. He's not really sure what to give her among those flowers and they're color would mean anything. Especially the rose, for all he know it's for lovers. He didn't mean anything like that to her. Well, for her because she likes him, but he won't give her roses. _

_He's starting to get frustrated._

"_So, before I suggest anything, may I know if you like anything?" Ino turned back to him. _

"_No." _

_Ino's beginning to be happy that he's not really into doing this for Sakura, at the same time, she hates him for being this pathetic. "Why won't you start picking up colors? Any flower would do if you just pick the right colors." Ino smirked, laughing in her mind that this is a total challenge for him._

"_Pink would always work for her right?" He asks, but he gets irritated. "Why won't you just pick for me?"_

"_I can't do that." She smirked. "For me, flowers are a big deal. They represent the people who are actually going to keep them because of they're beauty, they signify the person's personality."_

"_Personality?"_

"_Who is Sakura for you anyway? Or rather how do you see her as a person?" She sighed. "I tell you, flowers are not just things to hand over. They mean everything to the person you're giving to. And If I choose for Sakura, it wouldn't be from you even if you paid for it. And for your information, Sakura will always know if I'm the one who gives her flowers." _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit. It doesn't mean that she makes him choose for himself just to get onto his other weak side but he asks himself, if he came to the right person or if he's just really an idiot._

_He doesn't care about these things, but he'll be more than a jerk if he didn't care about who his comrade is for a little bit. Sure, Naruto is a knucklehead and would do anything for what he simply wants without fail. He knows he loves ramen like a dear. His Kakashi-sensei is old and perverted and could be given those Icha-Icha books the same volume over and over again. He looks at the rest of the flowers in the shop._

_But what about Sakura? She is pink haired, jade green eyes and has light porcelain skin. She always wears red and only wears red. But he's not sure if it's her favorite color. She's annoying, that's his first impression. Most of the times, she's like that; chasing him around. She always intend to catch his attention just by having her hair long, it annoyed him because he doesn't even like her and she wasted all of her training for taking care of her beautiful pink hair; which she cut afterwards in order to protect him. She didn't only protect him once, she did that so many times especially in Gaara's sand grip, she nearly died._

_He knew she changed a lot. She wants to become stronger for her to able to reach him and Naruto, her true motives. And she did, little by little…_

"_Here." She handed Ino the bucket if flowers he picked himself. He picked them all while trying hard to think of who Sakura is to him. Ino's impressed. Three bunches of white primrose, one bunch of pink larkspur and five white daffodils. Ino's face is starting to pout, starting to arrange them in bouquet. She knows how enlightening these flowers if they're done in being arranged. They're all white and a couple of pink are darted on the white. And this is how she knows Sasuke describes her, "enlightening". She kind of regretted of telling Sasuke that he should pick for her, and Ino should pick instead. But her words to him are true, and it's the right thing to not interfere. It's actually fun to be on some other sides of Sasuke's. _

_She tied a blue ribbon around the holder of the bouquet then she's done. "Hai! Sasuke-kun!" She smiled at him as she hands it to him. _

_He narrowed his eyes. "What's the blue for?" he asked about the ribbon._

"_It's already enough. If you want I could add a card on it for free to let Sakura know that's actually from you." She teased, but seriously._

"_It's enough." Sasuke gave her the right amount of money and turned around to get out of this place. _

_Ino waved her arms in the air. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun! Come back again, at least some day!" _

"_Tsk." Sasuke spat. Walking out of the shop, he saw Naruto outside waiting with his hands linked behind his neck._

"_You took long, ne Sasuke?" Naruto followed him on the way._

"_Your fault, Dobe." Sasuke sighed._

_Naruto looked at the flowers Sasuke's holding. Since when did Sasuke have taste in flowers? "Ne, Sasuke, you're serious…"_

"_Hn." Sasuke blushed. _

_Naruto gave him a really teasing grin, which made Sasuke smack him on the head. Naruto was left on the ground, panting while Sasuke continued walking. Naruto hurried up and just placed his arms around Sasuke's neck as they continued walking towards Sakura's house._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered on her sleeping form. They snuck into her bedroom from her balcony. So much for Naruto's awesome idea._

"_Naruto, it's not working." Sasuke tells him while he holds the flowers. Who would thought she's such a heavy sleeper. They've been trying to wake her up eight times now. Her whole body is laid sideways facing Sasuke, allowing all of her curve to see through the thin covers, covering only until her light shoulder, making them both know that she's only wearing a white tank top or something. _

_Sasuke observed her sleep, her shoulders slightly rising up and down because of her breathing. Her petite face laying in the soft pillow of hers, letting him know that it's making her really comfortable and her face is just so calm. He had never ever seen her like this, she's really looking peaceful. He feels that she's very neutral to him this way. She does not want him, in the other way it affects him. But he doesn't want to ruin this beautiful self of hers._

"_Naruto, let's leave her. It's not like this day's going end up early or anything." _

"_I get it!" Naruto snapped, annoyed by Sasuke who is backing out all the way here. "We're already here and I got it under control!" Naruto leaned on her bed and started to crawl to her really close. He finally had his face inches away from hers. His position felt wrong, though. _

"_Baka! What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's shoulder._

"_Sasuke, I can handle this!" _

"_Leave her alone already!"_

_Naruto tried to remove Sasuke's hand but his other hand took him again and Naruto starts to fight him back. In another moment, Naruto accidentally fell on Sakura and Sasuke backed away quickly. _

_Sakura's eyes snapped open and before she could scream, she punched Naruto's sorry face off of her bed. Sasuke watched him steam up over there on the wooden floor, feeling how terrible the Dobe's plan was. _

_Sakura took her arms around her, too late to cover herself with the covers only covering her lower thigh. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Her face heated up, all red in embarrassment. She's only wearing a really short tank top like dress, it's so small they nearly see her curves underneath. _

"_S-Sakura-chan, wait," Naruto tried to sit up but Sakura threw her other long pillow at his face. "I haven't even talked yet…" He said, his face still buried on the pillow, not letting them hear him clearly. _

_Sakura watched Naruto fall from his back and gasped when she noticed that Sasuke's actually there with Naruto, in her room. _

"_Wha—what's going on?" She mentioned out to him. It's already begging to get awkward for the three of them. _

_Noticing the tension, Sasuke sighed to handle this himself. He sat on the corner of her bed and held out the flowers to her with his arms. "Here." Sakura gasped with her "eh", her face steaming hot. "Um—Happy Birthday."_

_Naruto forcibly removed the pillow that marked his face. "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" He grinned at her._

_She stared at the flowers, they're arranged so nicely, knowing it was Ino's technique. But there is no doubt that the flowers are Ino's choice. "You guys… These are for me?" _

"_Yeah, from Sasuke!" Naruto gladly shouted, leaving out a grin on his adorable fox face. _

_Sakura's eyes widened. She wanted Naruto to repeat what he said but when she turned her face to Sasuke, he had his arm crossed and looks away from her. He gave her flowers. Sasuke gave Sakura flowers. On her birthday. Directly to her bed. And in the morning. She hid her hands underneath the flowers and pinches her arm with her ninja powers. She bit her cheek with the pain. _

_Sasuke eyed on her, checking her reaction if she was gonna grab him towards her bed and kiss him thank you or just simply pounce on him like a fan girl._

_She faced him. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" She just gave him her smile, with tints of red on her face and her shoulders a bit of tightened to give him her grateful gesture._

_When he picked those flowers, he wasn't sure how are they connected to Sakura exactly. He just picked the colors, pink larkspurs for Sakura, since they kind look like cherry blossoms to him, white primroses and white daffodils because it's somehow clear that she's very determined and just caring. White has always been a simple and clear color. But when he views the flowers in front of her smiling face, a word he knew what to really describe her popped into his mind._

_Angelic._

_His lips smiled on their own, showing a few of his teeth. And he smiled, not smirk. It's been a while since he smiled, ever since his last view his mother smiling in his mind, but he showed it to Sakura. He was really "enlightened" of who she is. She looks innocent in those white small clothes and just angelic. But he knows how brave she is. _

_Though, he suddenly thinks that Naruto's right about him being here. She punched him really hard to the wooden floor while Sasuke received the most beautiful smile he hasn't seen in his years. _

"_You should thank it all to Naruto," Sasuke faced him. He stood from sitting on her bed and walked towards Naruto, grabbing him in the back collar to stand. "It's his entire fault."_

"_So get dressed already, and we'll wait for you outside. Breakfast is on me!" Naruto grinned at her. The two guys are starting to walk out to her balcony just before she jumped before them and took their necks around her arms._

"_Thanks so much, you two! You guys are my best friends ever!" They both could feel the slight sob she gave them. Naruto blushed, being hugged by Sakura for the first time in his life, and in her small dress that he could feel the bare her. But he eyed on Sasuke, who responded to her hug before Naruto did by placing his hands on her bare back. Naruto hugged her like Sasuke did, not giving up to another contest. Sasuke eyed on him then. They both smirked at each other. _

_Sakura lets go. "Okay, give me fifteen minutes." She said, smiling._

_Sasuke turned around, stepping out to the balcony. "Just hurry up." He stepped onto the edge and jumped down towards the ground outside._

"_We'll have ramen, Sakura-chan!" Naruto followed him._

_Ugh, ramen on her birthday…_

* * *

**Fanfic in a fanfic, I had fun doing that. I was supposed to publish that as "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!", but it turns out that I need a flashback in this one and that on fits. **_  
_

**I miss team seven, WHY DID SASUKE HAVE TO LEAVE?**

**Oh well, the series will end soon... it has to be.**

**I will update the next chapter if I know what you think... :P**

**So, please review~**

**DOMO!**


	3. Missing Sakura

**YO! For the sake of those who reviewed (THANKS SO MUCH!**),** aand for those who did read it and didn't intend to review (thank you), **

**Here's the third chapter :P**

**(Yeah, I also like the flashback myself, thanks guys!)**

* * *

Missing Sakura

Sasuke smirked as the flashback had finished. He's starting to regret again. If he didn't step into revenge, he would have lived in those memories everyday. But he's finally going to get back anyway, hopefully. And hopefully, everything would be fine.

Leaning his fingers on Sakura's glass sliding door, he politely slides the door to the left and quietly approaches her to not startle her.

"Sakura. Wake up. Tsunade wants me with you for the rest of the day." Saying that confidently, he still doesn't see her move from her position, her form looking like a ball underneath her covers.

"Sakura." He calls her again. And again. Then again, she's not moving. He sighed, remembering that she is a heavy sleeper. He approaches her closer, placing up his left leg to her bed and supported himself with his left arm, placed itself on the other side of her and tries to shake her carefully with his right to wake her up as he leans to her closer. "Oi, wake up already."

As his hands stopped, holding her form, he feels her shaking. More like vibrating. "Sakura?" He slowly pulled up the covers off of her, noticing her state and goes around to her other side of the bed.

Sasuke widened his eyes, staring at her curled form, arms hugged to herself and her forehead stuck to her knees. Alert, he kneeled in front of her again and took her forearms to see her for himself. She's panting along with her shaking, breathing fast for a life. Her pink hair covered some of her face as Sasuke let her forearms to her sides and took her face, sliding off her hair from her eyes. Her jade orbs are half lidded, she's breathing hard on her mouth and couldn't breathe on her nose. Her cheeks are red, almost little to see the rest of her face. And her skin, hotter than fire.

"S-Sakura?" He still has her face with him. At the look of it, it seems like she's in a terrible sickness and she's struggling really hard. She replies to him with eyes narrowed and jaw gritted while she breathes through her teeth, still panting heavily, she brings off cut out moans that sounds like she couldn't bare the pain she feels.

"Shit…" Sasuke cursed under his breath, panicking. Quickly but carefully, he places her back to the pillow while she's still panting hard. Sasuke stood, still staring at her chest that are quickly rising up and down with her heavy breathing, blood ran up and he panics on what he is supposed to do. Maybe he should run her to the hospital. But it's farther than he thinks he could save her so easily.

Plus, he saw a pitcher of water, a glass and a bunch of pills on the table beside her bed. She was probably taking care of herself the whole time that's why she didn't go to work yesterday. She knows what she's doing, of course. She's a doctor. She didn't need a hospital. It's only probably a normal fever. Even in her state like this, panting really heavily catching for her life, it's how a shinobi could get a really high fever.

"Sakura, are you gonna be ok?" He asks, placing his on her forehead and removing some of her hair. But damn, her skin is really heating up. He's feeling a bit guilty thinking of leaving her in her own medic hands. "Sakura?"

"D—don't-no…" Sakura speaks in between her pants.

"What? Sakura?"

She let out a few moans of the pain. "C-can't… gah…" She turns to her side and curls up again, shivering. "No—get away from me! Ah!" And she starts to cry in her pants. "I-it h-hurts… nnh.. haa!"

In no more of thinking, Sasuke ran out of her bedroom door and ran downstairs. He ran to the kitchen and searches for a container. Finally, he saw a metal bowl and filled it with water from the sink. He took some ice cubes in the fridge and dropped them carelessly into the water and took the whole thing. He ran upstairs pulled a chair near the bed, placing the bowl on top. He headed towards her closet, taking the closest face towel and ran back to the bowl. He dipped the towel into the cold water and squeezes it drained with his strong grip. He sat on the bed and wiped the towel on her hot forehead. He earned hearing screams from her, telling him that it's cold.

"Calm down." He starts wiping her face. "You're fever's really high. Even though you're cold, we have to at least make it run down. Try not to make it hard on me…" He told her, rubbing the cloth all over her neck.

At least she has her breathing a bit quiet down. "I don't need your h-help…"

Sasuke widened his eyes but didn't stop wiping her. Wasn't she happy that he's finally back? And furthermore, taking care of her like this? That surprised him much. He expects that she would throw herself at him and thank the stars for his decision to stay. But he ends up seeing a cold one.

Well, why does that bother him so much anyway? Isn't he just full of himself now? Or does he miss her so badly in thinking about this?

He smirked. She's just as sick as she seems to be right now. There's nothing else.

"You're still annoying after all." He said to her, she gave him an emotionless expression on her face, just tilted on the side and not facing him, red on her delicate cheeks, fine line of her kissable lips and uninterested eyes looking away.

It made him narrow his eyes and suddenly, he zipped her red shirt open half way, quick. It made her turn away from him.

"I told you, I don't need you!" She said in between her pants.

Sasuke turned her back to him and ignored her struggles. Well, she can't fight back, she's sick and weak. He pinned her shoulder while he removes her clothing on her shoulders that are on his way.

"Tsunade ordered me to be stuck with you for today. Neither of us has any choice, _no matter what happens._" He faced back on the bowl and dipped the towel again. "This isn't so easy. So just help me to get this over with."

"N-not like th—this!" she moaned, feeling the cold on her shoulders as he wipes her. "I'll… t—take a shower… myself…!"

"Shut up," He pinned her shoulders, spreading of more of her clothe off his way, finally eying on her bare curves. "I won't do anything more." Saying that was easy, but it's really making him pant in struggling for what he sees. Wiping her is necessary. Wiping her with a wet towel and leaving wet trails on her soft and steaming hot porcelain flesh, and feeling her woman curves. It was all necessary.

He paid attention on wiping her. He went back to her face, coming down to her neck, down to her collarbones, her middle chest. He was itching to stop on her full mounds underneath the white bra to massage them and hear her sweet screams she's already making. He's reminding himself that he's cleaning her because she's sick. But he still blushed like crazy.

Stupid—**fucking** hormones.

Sliding his hand underneath the lacy bra, he wiped her mounds too, but he just did it really quickly. He's already feeling hard in his pants. He heard a moan from her, he inhaled and moved on. But her laying down moaning and looking all erotic made him want to work faster. He removed his hands from her breast, the cup of the bra allowing itself back with a snap. She winced, in every part of her, she's very—VERY sensitive.

"Can you stand up?" Cleaning her is harder than battles. He helped her sit up carefully, knowing she's still weak and unable to rise, he dropped the towel on the bowl for a while and carried her and turned around. He slowly let her go to stand up.

She stepped backwards, almost gonna fall but he caught her. She's staggering, she's really that sick.

He sat on the bed and held her still. "Just hold on to me and we're done." She did, while her mind is into nowhere. She's _so_ sick.

Her breasts cupped in the white lacy bra are just right in front of his face, and he stared down to himself, noticing that _his_ sharp tip is pointing up. It looked weird to him and it feels really foreign of having an erection. It feels like he's really aching for her hands, he wants her—He couldn't breathe.

Uchiha Sasuke never felt an erection in his manly life, even seeing Naruto on a super harem jutsu. And he had passed through many advertisements around to tackle men and as a guy, he sometimes wonder and even name what's under women's clothes. Back at his years with Orochimaru, he sometimes watches him deal with his experiments for several times. The rare ones. And he was never turned on.

It's only Sakura here who ever turned him on for the first time. It's just urging him to pound on her and he's already dying to.

But Uchihas never give in, no matter if it's hormones or not. Sasuke has to finish his job. It's already making him weak.

He held her back so he can take her arms off of him and unzipped the last of the shirt that was still hanging there to fall off to the floor from her arms. He unbuttoned her green skirt and let it fall off too, leaving her with her white bra and white panties.

He remembers his actual impression of her. She's angelic. She's better in white and here she is, in her white lacy underwear in front of his very handsome face. With her sickness, the look on her red face, she's such a fragile angel who wants to be saved. And he wanted to, to protect her.

He buried himself on that perspective, to clean up her quickly and to take care of her afterwards. Which is really good, and to prevent him from distracting himself.

He drained the towel from the bowl and continuously wipes her, her stomach, her arms and her back, making her moan on the cold. He didn't dare to take off her underwear for he knew his case. But when he slid his hand into her panties to wipe her soft buttocks, his muscles suddenly tightens and his pants are so tight, stopping himself from massaging them. He stood up to be fast. He then slips his hand down _there_, for it's turn and removed his hand right away after wiping it enough. In every wipe, she'd moan and shake.

He sat down again, to easily wipe her legs next. He wipes them, up, down, and around. He couldn't keep himself from panting while doing these things. Her skin is hot and so as he's becoming. He struggles really hard. While he wipes her thighs, his nose was stopped on her entrance, which is not his fault. He dared not to lick his dry lips and he knows what will happen. Finally, he's gonna finish on her feet, wiping them cold, she shivers.

"A-are you done?" Sakura murmurs, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Hn. Yeah." He let out a deep and heavy breath, not letting her get into the obvious that it was for his hard fight, not the hard work. He stared up at her. Good thing he's skillful enough to not to make her undies soaked in his cleaning. But he looked at her face, still emotionless after all he'd been through, it's only normal for her to react because she's sensitive.

'_Whatever.'_ He though, dropping the towel in the metal bowl and slowly helping her sit. "I'll get your clothes." He stood to her closet, the smell of the fabric conditioner she uses boomed out of the cabinet and towards him. The scent made him want to jump in for a life time and lay there like a wide field of flowers. He took some clothes, a while shirt and a pair of grey pajamas.

He closed the cabinet and walked back to her. He carelessly dropped the clothes on the bed and sat next to her.

"Stand." He told her, and she did, like her weak body has a choice. He took the grey pajamas and leaned down to reach her feet, trying hard again not to make anymore contacts. He pulled the pajamas up and fixed the garters on her small waists. Then he took her shirt and stood, eye level with her. He took her hands and started put the shirt on her through her arms, up and above her head and fixed their way down her trunk.

Sasuke let her sit, and helps her lay down. She curled herself away from him and he just placed the covers over her, knew that she's still cold. He checked her forehead.

'_At least her temperature ran down enough from keeping her to freak out again._' He thought. She is, but her face is the same as before, red and empty. She's still feeling her sensitivity and her staggering. She still breathes through her nose, though. She still feels the pain, but only a little bit now. Thanks to him.

He sighed in relief. He calmed down from his yearning, the erection finally gone. But he's got to admit that that was the hardest thing he had done in his dark life. It took him all of his strength and to not use the Sharingan on that, she would be dead by now. He has his shirt soaked with his sweat from before and he could already smell himself.

'_Kami.' _ He wiped off the sweat of his face on his slightly dry sleeves. He ran his hand through his raven hair. He took the metal bowl off the chair and placed it on the table. He took a seat on the chair, feeling the cold that the bowl had left.

He's seriously worn off by this, what the heck? He deeply sighed again. Where was he when he came?

He stared at Sakura's back. She's fallen into sleep. He remembers when he saw her sleep for the first time before. She's so peaceful and neutral to him. And his disappointments came that he didn't like her when she's neutral, especially now that she just ignored him. He's angry that he didn't saw her in the war. He's angry that he didn't get to see her in two months and Tsunade didn't give him an errand for her. He's angry that she told him she doesn't need him. He's angry for giving him and emotionless face after not seeing her in a long _long_ while.

What he's really angry about is that, why the fuck is he even angry about her? Why is he giving a damn?

Isn't she Haruno Sakura who is the most annoying pink haired girl who's been chasing after him? Isn't she a hump on his road of revenge? Isn't she a part of Konoha?

She is. And she's his teammate who had fate in him and Naruto. She wants to get stronger in order to protect him and take him back. She's the only girl who gave herself to him even when she knows that he was the most imperfect person. She cares for him a lot. The care that she has is what Sasuke needs the most.

And each time he loses them even for a tiny bit, he's desperate to have them back.

It's his fault that he loses them, all his. So why is he angry at her?

_Her_—her form that is right in front of him had changed throughout the years. She had grown. Those undeveloped chest that he remembered, had grown to fit the rest of her grown body as he saw them himself. He's still a guy, of course he notices. From the twelve year old fan girl he knew, is this beautiful woman in front of him. He wants to stare right at her _angelic_ face, as he remembered. He loves to say that adjective every time she smiles. No, every time he sees her. When he remembers the time when he gave her the flowers, he couldn't help but smile. Even if the thought is so rare to be thought about, because all of his life was about revenge, that part of his life was the escape from everything.

Even now, Sasuke is smiling. And later went back to his usual face.

God, how did he ever turn into such a daydreamer? Daydreaming about his teammate? He is strange sometimes. But there's no problem, he finally moved on and he's on his own. Whatever he likes to do, it's up to him.

But seriously, thinking about Sakura, is that what he wants? He knows—deeply that he needs her but why? Does he finally want to return her love? Is he in love now? With Haruno Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke?

He suddenly wants to laugh but only in his mind. He never showed any emotion except anger out of himself, even when he's alone, of course he'll know that he'll be crazy if he starts talking to himself. Even _smiling_ to himself.

Yeah, he thinks he's really crazy right now—no, he's crazy ever since he's thinking about her. He thinks he's being **incorrigible**.

But nothing is bad about all of these, right? After all, he needs to try something else. Falling in love is not a bad thing, but thinking about it makes him red and embarrassed to himself. He wants to close his eyes shut forever.

He sighed. He doesn't know what he'll really do. He doesn't have any goals in mind.

He'll just stay put, and keep it to himself.

.

.

.

Sasuke's been sitting in her living room downstairs, arms and legs crossed and eyes staring at the hall. He doesn't want to see her, she's been invading him for a while now. Watching her makes him think about her more. But even so, for the rest of the day, he decides to take care of her.

Well, he just decides to. Plus, Tsunade assigned his whole day to her and if he tells about Sakura to Tsunade, Tsunade will assign him to the same people he's been with. It's not that he doesn't like the other people but he wants to be with Sakura, because—he won't admit that he misses her. And he hasn't seen her for a long time then it's not bad to _want _to be with her.

And he can't leave her while she's out-of-her-mind right now, isn't she? Or can't he accept that she doesn't need him, and he likes to push himself like how interested he is?

'_She could have died, if I hadn't come.'_ he thought. Poor Sasuke, he narrows his eyes and thinks about her once again.

A minute later, he's urged to stand to finally check up on her. He walks up the stairs and goes to her door. He opens it, seeing Sakura seated up on her bed. She just woke up, Sasuke knew.

He walks towards her. "How are you feeling?" She doesn't reply, but only turns her face up to him with her empty expression again. She's still red from before, but thankfully, she's breathing normally.

He sits on the bed and checks her forehead and neck. Her temperature's a bit lower from when he left her three hours ago, but she's still unstabled. "Sakura?"

"What are you doing here?" She coldly says and looks away.

And there she is again, her complaints that he despises. "Tsunade assign me to you. I'm handling you."

"Does she know I'm sick?"

He narrowed his eyes again, she seems normal. "No."

She moves slowly to the end of the bed, he held her to help. "No," she removes his hands from her. "I'm fine, you can leave me. Go back to Tsunade-shishō."

Sasuke stood up and blocked her from standing, she looked up to him.

"Like I'd let you tell me what to do." he looks down at her.

Sakura slowly starts to pant again, she's still weak and tired and he's being a burden, she can't handle anything more than this. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I said, I don't need your help, _Sasuke_."

So she does know that it was him and she's not out of her mind. She said his name without a "-kun", but with anger. Sasuke wants to think that she's just really sick, and forgive her that she's not thinking that straight.

"What's wrong? Don't you even want _me _to take care of you? Don't you even appreciate that I'm _willingly_ taking care of you?" He freaking lost it.

"No." is her solid answer. She looks like the same Sakura when he last saw her, when she came for him in the Land of Iron, when she stopped herself from trying to kill him because she's still in love with him. But why did she change? Did she finally regret that she fell for him and finally hates him? Or does she like someone else? He quickly shakes his head when that slipped in.

He took her forearm to him forcefully when he's finally maddened. She winces in pain, being ignored for her sensitivity. She pants again. "Hah… l-let—go…!"

"I won't leave one of a foot away from you."

She stared up his deadly dark orbs with her half lidded ones, waiting if he will activate his Sharingan and kill her. Because that's how he is. That's what he does.

"Please—it h-hurts… let go of me…" For the second when he still didn't let go, she squealed. "LET GO!" shouts her weal voice and she stomps her right foot on the floor, causing a quake, letting them both run out-of-balance as they fell on the bed and letting Sasuke see everything jump out of the impact, the pitchers and containers turn half empty with their water.

Sakura can't use her chakra, she's sick and weak. So that quake was the strength of her own, Tsunade was her shishō after all. She has become stronger, she even managed that in her condition.

He stood up from the bed, then seeing Sakura sob. He ignored her state, his hold is painful for her that she managed to cry and loudly now.

What the fuck's wrong with him!

If she doesn't want him here, then he should just leave respectively. But despite her condition now, he can't leave her alone. Then he shouldn't have listened to her and just stay instead of threatening her. It's like she can fight him or anything for him to hurt her.

"Gomen ne." He sat on the bed, carefully taking her into his arms. "But I won't leave." He took her wrist and rubbed it with his thumb gently to calm her painful skin.

Sakura just continued to cry and didn't respond to any of it. Maybe her body's just really aching and it's so painful to bear to even pay attention to other things and to him. She can't think about Sasuke right now, she doesn't even know how to put things like telling Sasuke to leave her alone. She's just in so much pain.

Sasuke couldn't stand seeing her like this, she's worse that dying. She's still panting heavily and crying. She seemed perfectly human and delicate without anything being a shinobi involves. It's like an angel dying, leaving the ones who needs her love like he does. She's really hurt, he feels like he could kill.

He carefully puts her back on the bed. She's not supposed to be moving around. He puts back the covers before checking on her temperature again, she went back from before. He turned to the table and took the towel from the still cold water of the metal bowl and squeezes it. He sat beside the laying Sakura and wiped her whole face and her neck. He dipped the towel again and squeezed it. He folds it and places it on her forehead.

He took the pitcher and pours all of the water left on the glass. He took it and turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura, drink water. You're all dried up." He lifts her head and helps her drink. She gulps fast and finishes the glass, she's thirsty. He let go of her and wiped the water that spilled on her jaw. "Sleep."

That was another relief for the second time. But when he turned around, he saw a mess out of the quake. He has a lot to clean…

"I'm impressed, Sakura." He smirked, talking to a sleeping Sakura.

* * *

**I was kind of thinking… that in this fanfic, it's pretty impossible for Sasuke to move on too quickly just like that (it's the way I see it in the series, Sasuke loves his Nii-san more than anyone) and **_**feels **_**of falling in love. Except it's Sakura, she's the closest chick we could think of (Ino moved on and Karin's a bitch). But if you think of Naruto, what's wrong with the weirdest people pairing them both? Like—**_**eeh! **_**(=_=)''**

**Their friends for Pete's sake!**

_**Anyways**_**, I don't think I could think of a good concept to put on Sasuke-kun, I'm not as good as some of you who can. I couldn't stop reading some of the fanfics that had a good theory on Sasuke-kun… it gives me the idea that Sasuke-kun will go home and move on and VERY possible for the series. **_**How. Do. They. Do. That?**_

**Well, I'm not really a writer type, actually. I'm mainly an artist. I'm just imaginative.**

**Here, Sasuke-kun is a bit of an OC too me, I think. I tried my best to put up a good concept but I end up skipping to SasuSaku parts… **

**Well, I'm just TOO perfectionist. That's how my brain works everyday, throwing tantrums when I drew Skandar Keynes (Edmund in Narnia) in portrait then mistakenly made his eyes slightly chinky that everyone who saw it finds it a fine portrait and gets mad a me for crumpling the art and threw it away. Took me five damn portraits to make myself feel contented. **

**That's why I think I should add a pathetic note down here and tell you guys that **

**This is definitely a SasuSaku fanfiction I just wish I could mention things the way they sounded like the Naruto series. That's all.**

**Alright, that was just a stupid long note to add up down here. That was really nothing. I only like to express my own opinions as a writer, sorry for the complaints, you wasted time reading that :P**

**ANYWHO! About some of the misspelled words that you had passed through, GOMEN NE. I didn't manage to notice them, I hope you understand.**

**By the way, this fanfic has already been finished but I had to fix each chapter I publish every time. But I don't rush to publish them altogether. I'm pretty busy because college starts next week so I won't publish time after time. But I'm gonna get through this no matter what :D**

**Please review~**

**DOMO! Arigatou!**


	4. I Won't Leave

**Yo! Tis' the fourth! Because of the reviews, I was encouraged to update faster than attempting to do so in a week. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not NOT own Naruto and its awesomeness. © Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

I Won't Leave

Sakura sits on her bed, staring at god knows what, waiting for Sasuke to bring her food. She's fine now, compared to what happened, but Sasuke still couldn't bring her to speak. He's actually worried now, but Sakura doesn't know that. Her body is ever the same since this morning, and headache came to add.

Kami, what have she been doing to gain sickness like this? She's a medical ninja, for god's sake. Doesn't she even know how to protect herself?

Sakura turned her head to the door, two seconds before Sasuke opened it with his back while he carries a tray of her food. Sasuke closed it with his foot and walked towards her.

"Are you feeling alright now?" He asks. She gave him a slight nod, FINALLY. She responds as if he still exists. That made Sasuke smirk. He pulled a chair and placed the tray of porridge and a pitcher of water. He sat on the bed beside her. He took the bowl along with a spoon and hands them to her.

"Eat up."

Sakura stares at the porridge for a few seconds, having Sasuke raise an eyebrow. Can't she eat on her own now?

She gave Sasuke the spoon and drinks the whole porridge from the bowl. Sasuke widened his eyes and twitched one in a second. He should've fed her a few hours ago.

When Sakura cracked up a sound, Sasuke held her back and helped her with the bowl. He took it after he was done, she pants for the air she missed as she wipes her mouth with her palm.

"The food was steaming, that was dangerous." Sasuke told her as he hands her a glass of water. He places the bowl back to the tray. He turned to the table and took the medicine that she needs to take.

He took a pill from the bottle and shows the pill to her. She takes it and places it in her mouth along with gulping the water. She's done with the glass, and then pants heavily.

"… Thanks." She murmured.

But before he could smirk, she dropped the glass and it rolled to the other side of the bed and clashed on the floor. She leaned her head down, clenching her fingers on her pink hair, digging them to the scalp. She tightens her muscles and clenches her teeth and her eyes. She's feeling the worse sudden pain. "Hnn…GAAAAAAH!" She cried.

Sasuke stood, ignoring the chair that tumbled on the floor along with the tray, the bowl, and the pitcher of water that shattered for more cleaning.

He took Sakura. "Sakura? Sakura! What—?"

"My head… NGAAAAhaaaaaaaah~!" She cried louder in high pitch. She went to her knees and drops herself on the bed, curling up. Tears starts to run down and her wails are even louder. She's clenching her fingers on the sheets, so as her toes. She's sweating out everything. She screams again.

"S-Sakura… h-hang on there!" Sasuke tries to calm her and took her in his arms. "Shit—what's happened to you?" Sasuke's sweating in panic, cradling her with him. What the hell is he supposed to do? He's been wiping her all day. He gave her enough water and medicine. Is this even a fever? She's going to die!

"Sakura… I think I should take you to Tsunade now…" He places his cheek on her hair.

"N-noo… Sasuke—_kun_… ah!" She said in her sobs, clenching her hands on his shirt. "It hurts… my head **HUUURTS**!" She screamed that.

"We should go now…" He tries to carry her but her hands are clutched on the bed sheets.

"… It's—only headache! No SASUKE-KUN!" She gasped then moaned, letting him sit again to hold her. "… Don't leave… me." She cried.

"Calm down…" He placed her on his lap and caresses her gently, not to hurt her. But she's still crying continuously. He could feel her panting and sobbing non-stop in his arms. He doesn't really know what to do right now if he should follow her or charge her to the hospital. He's panicking even more.

"… Dammit, Sakura." He whispered in her ear.

"… Sasuke-kun… please, don't leave me…" She cried again, reminding him of the night he left her and the village. It sounds the same as that. Now that he's seeing her suffer, does he even care? It's the first time of seeing her like this, worse than the Chunin exams. She doesn't even seem as a ninja right now, just a helpless dying person.

"I won't leave." He buried his face on her hot neck. She doesn't seem like an angel to him now, it affects him. "… It's alright." He breaks apart. He leans to her face and opens his mouth, and placed his lips on hers.

Sakura stopped. She calmed down and slowed her breathing, having the pain in her head ignored.

She's so shocked. Her old teammate is finally back to his home, and no longer in his darkness. He's the love of her life who she thinks that is very impossible to reach, because she's just a girl with dreams. Plus, he's Uchiha Sasuke, very impossible to fall in love. But here he is, staying by her and kissing her. Her dreams have come true. She slowly pants, and tries to kiss him back with her weak self.

Finally, he let go off her lips. "It's ok, I won't leave."

She stared up at his dark orbs and believes him. She calmed down and couldn't help but fall into another sleep, but never stopped her heavy breathing.

He carried her back to her old position in bed and pulled the covers onto her. He turned around to clean up the mess he made, until everything turned so hazy in his sight. He fell on the solid floor flat before asking himself of what's happening.

"_I… won't… leave." _Sasuke suddenly sees none but darkenes.

_._

_._

_._

_(Sakura's POV)_

_2:10 am_

Sakura doesn't want to get up from her comfortable position in bed, but she feels that she's been sleeping for too long as she can remember. She opens her eyes and sees darkness and the moonlight through her glass sliding door, giving only little of its light to her dark and quiet room. She slowly sits up, feeling that she recovered from something horrible that she doesn't want to remember. She feels her face with her hands then the rest of her skin, so smooth like no one forgot to take care of her.

Oh yes, she was sick; terribly sick from the Chakra Flu, as it is called. But she's better now, not feeling any pain or sensitivity, or heavy breathing. She's feeling well and someone has been taking care of her, someone that she thinks she's been crying on?

She wants to go to the bathroom and pee. But when her feet tried to reach the floor from the bed, she kicks something soft and shakable like a human body covered in clothing. She reaches it with her bare hands and gasped as she knew that she was right. She rises and runs to the door to open the light. As the light flickers open, she sees the male's body along with the mess he was supposed to clean.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

She ran towards him and laid him properly. She checked on his face, his usual handsome pale face is red, she came looking for his eyes. He's burning hot when she touched him. His mouth is slightly opened and he's breathing to it.

He's got the flu, her flu. She finally remembers.

'_He mustn't have known it, but he said he wouldn't leave…' _ She thought. Her lips suddenly smiles by themselves.

'_Sasuke-kun… _

… _Arigatou.'_

* * *

**That was short but I updated two chapters! Thanks for reading and please review (or maybe you can after you read the next chapter:)! My fanfic's receiving love so far o(T^T)o**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! **

**And for **_**Sasuke is Hot 0012: **_**"Lol thanks, I'm actually excited for college. Weird little me :P"**

**DOMO! **


	5. Passed On

**YO! (My line) Here's the fifth and I swear I'd rush and publish the last two chapters. Yes, last two chapters, I'm sorry **

**This fanfic was supposed to be in two chapters only since the original one has only one chapter. **

**ANYWHO! Enjoiii! :P**

**Warning: Very slight NaruSaku. I became a fan when I got too touched when I watched one of the episodes of Naruto, when Naruto met a Nadeshiko princess and he was actually told to marry her then he told her that he already loves a girl named Sakura. I was like—whoa. **

**But don't worry, I'm more on SasuSaku **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. © Kishimoto Masashi. Just idea of the Chakra Flu… I made that up so it'll be possible for one to transfer a fever to such contact.**

* * *

Sasuke Runs the High Temperature

"ACK!"

Sakura rubs her thumb when she accidentally touched the metal pot while cooking some cream soup for Sasuke. She washes her hands on cold water and leaves a red mark of the burn. She turned of the sink then sighed. She eyed on Sasuke who is sitting by his dinning table, his dark bangs covered his red face and eyes that are actually staring at her. Blinking a few times at her, she quickly looks back to her cooking as she blushed.

She's in Sasuke's house, taking care of Sasuke who became sick after giving her enough contact to have the flu transferred to him. She blushed, remembering the time he kissed her. Due to that, Sakura exchanged places with him and placed him on her bed. She cleaned the rest of the mess herself. When the morning came, she carried him to the hospital and left him to the infirmary to give him enough oxygen that she needed before. So Sasuke here is breathing on his nose and not panting. She left him there for a while and reported the Godaime Hokage, it was clear until Sasuke stormed angrily in the meeting and threw himself on Sakura, told her to never leave him again like he won't in the other way.

Of course, the Chakra Flu is rare for its drastically high fever that goes back and fourth, killing body pain and abnormal mind state. That's why she was cold to Sasuke then suddenly wants him to not leave her, and made Sasuke panic that he'd kissed her to prove that he's never leaving. That kind of contact is particular for transferring the flu to another. Sasuke didn't have any idea about this. So Sakura begins to wonder why he did that.

Tsunade didn't like how Sasuke stormed in her office, he broke the off its hinges. He may feel sick, weak and sensitive, but the sickness never disregarded to not allow him to use his own strength, just like how Sakura created the quake. His strength will depend on his patience. As of now, he is angry of the pain and because of not seeing Sakura. So Tsunade ordered Sakura to get him out of her face to his house and handle him, for Sasuke to not be sensible anymore of Konoha's further damages.

Now, Sasuke's just like her when she was sick except that he's breathing normally because she fixed that in the infirmary. Sasuke doesn't seem to feel and complain any pain; she knows that he could carry even more pain than that. Sasuke's strong after all. All she has to deal now is his high temperature and his coming behavior.

Before Sasuke, when she felt that she was getting sick, she immediately prepared everything she needs beside her and fell on the bed, too late of thinking of what to do as her fever severed in seconds. It took her two days when someone finally decides to take care of her, Sasuke took care of her and she decides to take care of him the best as she can make him recover in a day.

Her soup's done and ready for Sasuke. She turned around with the tray of his food and headed towards the table.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." She smiles, placing everything in front of him. She removed the tray and sat beside him. Sasuke took the spoon and started sipping on his soup.

She smiled. It was like this when she last took care of him. They were Genin back then. He was confined in the hospital and she willingly took care of him and stayed with him while he didn't mind, that was before he went in rage to want to fight Naruto on the roof top, and after a while, she tried to stop him from leaving the village and he left her on the cold bench, unconscious.

She missed him so much, she didn't see him anywhere since the war but just heard news from Naruto about him and she was just oh so happy.

It's been four years after all the events had passed; the two years of training, high ranked missions, Sasuke's retrieval, Pain's invasion, Sasuke's second retrieval, and the Fourth Shinobi World War. After being all hopeless, Sasuke returned. And he's here, being taken care of by her… being with him. She's never been so happy right now, everything's back to normal and there's finally peace.

There are so many things she'd like to continue. Like be even stronger, continue her medicine, hang out with her friends and now that Sasuke's here, maybe chase him off again?

No. She won't do that now. She'll let him adjust and move on, she doesn't want to disturb him. After all, he doesn't like her a bit. If she loves him, maybe it can wait. She wants to let Sasuke decide on what he wants to do, let him fall in love…

God, help her. What if Sasuke won't fall in love? If he will, what if it's not her? Will she get jealous and regret that she shouldn't have let him go? But she's doing the right thing. She's still young and maybe she'll realize that Sasuke isn't the person for her.

Her heart sank. She loves Sasuke so much, she doesn't want to think about any of it. She loves him so much, she wants to die right now. Love doesn't get her anywhere, but it stayed in her heart since she saw Sasuke who doesn't return anything.

But Sasuke had kissed her and took care of her while she expected that he'll report to the Hokage and he can't work out with her because she's sick. But he _stayed_. _Kissed her_. And told her that _he won't leave_.

What's gone to everything?

"Aa."

Sakura was startled from her thoughts when Sasuke is done eating. She handed him a pill for him to take. He took it and drank from his glass of water. Sakura placed back everything on the tray and stood.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Do you feel any pain or hard breathing?" She touches his forehead and neck to check his temperature. He is still feverish. When she reached his face, he placed his on top of hers, looking up at her with his red face. She became crimson, she's supposed to understand that he's experiencing Chakra Flu, right?

"None in which."

"I'm glad." She smiles, removing her hands in between his burning ones. She took the tray from the table and walked towards the sink to clean up. While she was doing so, she feels uncomfortable. She could feel Sasuke's eyes in all of her, already boring a hole on her back.

She understands that Sasuke's in an out-of-mind state like she was, but she wonders why he acts as out-of-character. But that's already crazy enough. Sasuke would never be like this, he won't even think like he cares.

Speaking of that, she thinks about of how she was when she was in Sasuke's place now, except she doesn't remember the rest besides the last time she woke up which was when Sasuke fed her, she chugged the bowl of porridge. Then she was screaming in pain, he kissed her, and told her he's not going to leave. How was she behaving in the past hours before that? Was she crazy or was she like a baby to him? Was she telling him embarrassing stuff? Or worse, would Sasuke remember how she was?

She's feeling embarrassed. What could have happened? Does his behavior now connect to her past one or from any of it? Did he… do something?

She doubts it. She felt fine, clean, and comfortable when she woke up. Sasuke had done a pretty good job.

Was he just doing his job or does he really care? For all the fact that he's Uchiha Sasuke, who has a cold attitude but he finishes all his work well… or something else?

She shakes her head, trying to shake her impossible thoughts off possible. She doesn't want to take a step on this deal. It never mattered and it goes to nowhere. It's just annoying her.

But whatever really happened, he kissed her and told her he's never going to leave, and he's also saying that _right now_.

She wants to chop Sasuke's house into two. She can do that. Literally.

She snapped when she heard a thud from behind. Turning around, she saw Sasuke, laid down underneath her. He passed out when he tried to get to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She quickly washed her hands and wiped them dry. She kneeled in front of him, sliding her hands underneath his bangs. His fever got worse.

"Sasuke-kun…" She shakes him. She hears Sasuke's door open and looks over to see who it is.

"Sakura-chan! What happened to Teme?" He ran towards them and kneeled beside Sakura.

"Naruto, help me carry him to his bed, please!" Naruto didn't respond as he takes Sasuke's body. "Carefully, Sasuke's sensitive now." Naruto carefully carried him over his shoulder and stands, Sakura quickly leading the way towards his room.

Naruto placed him carefully on his bed as he watches Sakura kneel her one leg on the bed to check on Sasuke. She checks his face with both of her hands, pulling his eyelids with her thumb to check on his eyes. She lightly pulled up his head and turns it side to side. She checks his arms next, eyes on his strong biceps.

Finally she steadies him in the bed. "He felt a sudden strong pain that he didn't cry on, but he fainted instead." She explains to Naruto. "He looks worse now. I dealt with him in the hospital this morning and gave him oxygen so he won't pant heavily. But the pain made him do so. And his fever went up to three more degrees."

"Is he going to be ok?" Naruto asks.

"He just needs to lie in bed to calm him down." Sakura turns to the nearby table where everything was set. She took a towel and soaks it in ice cold water on a metal bowl. She squeezes it and turns back to Sasuke. She wipes his face and neck, hearing a groan in between pants from Sasuke. Sasuke's hands clutch the bed sheets, feeling the cold.

Sakura shushes him and continues. Sakura wipes his arms carefully, aware of his sensitivity. She dips the towel again and drains it, putting it on Sasuke's forehead, folded. "That'll help him cool down." She smiles. "I shouldn't have let him move around."

Naruto stares at her, her smile that he always finds one of the best of her, and the smile that only Sasuke could make. It's his story that he told the Nadeshiko princess once. It's the reason why he couldn't confess to her. After all these years, she still cares about Sasuke.

"Can I help you with anything, Sakura-chan?" He asks.

"Um—you helped already. Thanks, by the way." She smiled at him. "And by the way, what are you doing here?"

Naruto links his hands behind his neck. "I didn't see you in a couple of days so I went to your house, but you weren't there. Then I went to Tsunade-baa-chan and asked. She said you were with Sasuke, so…"

"Oh. Well, I got sick like Sasuke-kun is here. Sasuke-kun took care of me and turns out…" the memory of Sasuke kissing her returned. Sakura blushes and looks at the sleeping Sasuke. "He got infected afterwards."

"Sasuke? Teme took care of you?" Naruto dropped his arms to his sides, shocked.

"I don't know either." She stuck out her tongue. "But I owe him, too."

Naruto eyes are saddened. Sasuke agreed to take care of her. Sure, he's finally moving on, he believes. But showing concern to Sakura is a whole different story. In all people, Sakura is the person Sasuke ignores the most, but he knows that Sakura's the first ever person Sasuke could fall in love with. Possibly, Sasuke could've realized what Sakura's love is, and he might return them to her. They could've bonded. Naruto's starting to feel more distant away from her right now if he's going to work hard to make her his.

But he doesn't want to think that way. Sakura is Sasuke's teammate and in his case, Sasuke cares for her. It doesn't mean such thing, right? Sasuke doesn't like Sakura but if he does, it wouldn't be that much. Period. He could still have her.

Maybe Naruto is just paranoid, because Sakura still loves Sasuke and it's just making him feel lost that Sasuke's making unrelated steps ahead to her. It's already too much for him to handle.

He's being just _pathetic_. He just vowed to himself that he'll maintain Sakura's smile on her beautiful face, that's what's **most** important. But it will only need Sasuke which he's still not giving up to lose to him. He's his rival after all.

'_Fuck…' _Naruto thought.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm better. Thanks to Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah," Naruto fake smiled. "But when he get's well, we could all finally hang out, ne?"

"Hm, but we have to wait for Sasuke-kun for a while. He's still on probation."

"You know, he'll be out of it soon enough."

"Huh?"

"He earned enough trust from the village. He finally has moved on." They both stared at Sasuke. Sakura puts out her smile again, which made Naruto think of her again. He couldn't help but become red and smile with her.

He opened his mouth. "That smile suites you perfectly."

Sakura blushed, then smiles at him. "You think so?"

"No, it does. Sasuke may not see that, but he damn should."

"That'll be the day." She laughed.

Afterwards, Naruto pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I envy that Sasuke could only make you." Sakura's smile fell, and looks dumbfounded over his shoulder. Sakura wasn't fighting Naruto back because she felt his warm chakra against him that he's serious. Is he trying to confess his love? His actual love and not the one she had felt so many times?

If Naruto had loved anyone, they should consider it as special and they should return it. She feels guilty that she can't. She only loves Naruto as her best friend, she can't return his feelings even though he gave her more, he risked his life many times for her. She's a bitch, why won't she consider this and why does she love Sasuke?

She responded to his embrace, she wrapped her hands around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. She feels so comfortable, she had never been so comfortable. It just feels so warm in his arms. She knows that he all intends to. If there's any guy who is the right one for her, it's Naruto. She can feel it, but she can't feel the same for him.

**She loves Sasuke.**

She doesn't want him hurt so she slowly lets go and so does he, not making any sound until suddenly, Naruto felt a heavy weight thrown to him from his right and fell hard on the floor.

"The fuck—TEME!" Naruto chokes. His stomach against the floor, Sasuke sits on him and strangles Naruto from behind with his pale arms around his neck and pulls his nostrils from above his head. His legs tangled to his to hold him down. Naruto's hands tries to fists Sasuke's hair. The more Sasuke feels the pain from Naruto's hair pulling, the more he grunts and tightens his strangle.

"Naruto **korosu**." Sasuke groans, ignoring the pain he feels from his contacting sensitive skin.

"Sasuke-kun! What the—LET GO OF HIM!" Sakura joins the two and uses her strength to untangle themselves to each other. When she did she pulled Sasuke and both of them fell on the bed. Sasuke finally feels the pain and groans. Sakura holds him down.

"Sa-su-ke-**te-me**…" Naruto stands and cracks his knuckles to jump on Sasuke again.

But Sakura stood and pushes Naruto out of the door and guides him out of the house. "Naruto, I'm sorry but didn't I tell you that Sasuke is not in his mind right now?"

"The hell he's on his mind, **I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIIIM!**" Naruto starts to go back but Sakura pushed him right out of the door.

"I'm sorry, you need to be out for a while. I'll explain to you, I promise!" She shut the door locked right in front of his face. Sakura leaned her forehead on the door then feels something tugging her shirt. She turned around and stares up at Sasuke, who is inches from her.

"Why the heck did you do that for?" Sakura scolded, leaning her back on the door to gain space from him.

"He's touching you, and you were going to leave me."

She lowered her head and blushes. _'Just accept that Sasuke's sick…'_ Sakura shakes her head.

Sasuke places his hands on the door, on both sides of her head. Sakura swallowed the nervousness on her throat. One more inch, he's going to kiss her again. And if he did, Sasuke's fever will go back to her.

"So, you're going to stay?" He murmured under his breath, loud enough for her to hear him.

She places her palms on his chest and tries to push him. "I'm not going to leave you sick."

He heavily sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura can't breathe, his feverish body is burning up around her. One more second, she'll faint. So she unceremoniously pushed him off her and didn't care if he would go dramatic all over again.

"Let's go back to your room and cool you up." She panted, walking away from and expects that Sasuke would just follow her.

* * *

*****_**Korosu**_** means 'kill', or can be the expression of 'I will kill you' **

**Hihihi, never mind the warning. It ended up to nowhere. **

**I will just second everything what I said on the last chapter and the one before reading this chapter…**

… **yeah, PLEASE REVIEW =)) **

**DOMO! **


	6. Babysitter

**Yo! Thanks so much for the reviews and particularly those who supported my fanfic =D**

**For **_**crazymel2008**_**"Thanks for your suggestion and I also like it that way. But unfortunately, Dearie, the fanfic is already done like I noted a few chapters before The story is already completed in documents and I only couldn't publish all at the same time, I just edit some mistakes. But you know, I won't tell you yet how the story ends, if it's close to your suggestion or not:P) I never wish to spoil. I'm really sorry, but I'm glad you suggested. ARIGATOU NE!" For your other review"Friend, we all get into Sasuke's and Sakura's pov in the story. So dontcha worry"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (c)Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Sakura's a "Baby"sitter

Sakura pulled Sasuke's shirt above his head and dropped it beside him on the bed.

"I have to wipe you up, Sasuke-kun. Your fever's getting in any worse so hold still." And she told him that while she also reminds herself to not to feel anything lustful towards his perfect figures and to remind herself that she's a medical ninja, that this job is normal and necessary. She's been through this a lot of times in her experience, not to mention the times she gave surgeries to men. She thought her Shishō's advices concerning about men would work even for the hot Uchiha Sasuke. But here she is, fighting the one urge running through her veins even just seeing him only shirtless. She had already seen him shirtless. When they were genin and they had to swim on a mission. What she remembers is that he grew, he became broad and manlier. A few sweat runs down his skin, she'll have her nose bleed soon enough.

She changed the water in the metal bowl that she was using and had added more ice on it. She dipped a clean towel into the cold—cold water and drains it, but not strongly so the cool can remain. She stood in front of the shirtless Sasuke who is looking up at her as he sits. She ignored that and started wiping his handsome face. She blushes.

"… Cold." Sasuke breathed out.

"I'll finish quickly." She wipes his neck and his shoulders, then runs down to all his bear back. To Sasuke's reaction, he suddenly grips her shirt by her hips, almost burying his hair on her small stomach.

"Sasuke-kun, don't." Sakura told him, unable to reach his back because of his head. She slightly pushed his head aside so she could wipe him properly, but Sasuke has her embraced on her waist, having Sakura distracted and can't really work well.

"No, Sasuke-kun." She shoved herself from him and just sat beside him, continued wiping his back. "If you move like that again, you'll have more time to be cold."

Sasuke just turns his head wherever her face goes. "I don't want to lose you out of my sight."

'_Literally, his sight._' She sighed, wiping his arms up and down. "Don't you even consider _me _cleaning you up?" she decides to answer his childishness. It's quite exciting for her to be on this rare side of Sasuke's. He might be sick but he's still her one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"No." He narrowed his eyes. "I won't let my guard down." She just smiled at him and didn't bother answering him.

Sakura stood and went to his other side to wipe his other arm. After she's done there, she took more water from the bowl and is absentmindedly ready to wipe him southward.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry but, you'll have to stand." In the middle of the syllable, Sasuke obeyed her. "A-and, you'll have to take your pants off, b-but not your boxers." _'Please…'_

Sasuke slid down his pants, revealing his cobalt blue boxers that he didn't remove. Sakura helped him get the pants off his feet and dropped it on the bed. She stood still again.

"Why not?" Sasuke dare to question, and gave her stoic look.

"Because," _'—of my fucking hormones.' _"I can still manage that, no need to take them off. But, d-don't move!" Sasuke could see her cute blushing face that made him more attached to her. And since he's sick and nobody knows what's in his brain, that's what he thinks about so far.

She holds his waist, his darn hot love handles, down to position him as she slides the towel with her hand in his boxers, wiping his first butt cheek cold. Same she did with the other one. She didn't dare to look up at him while she's in the process. She knows that he's obsidian eyes are staring down at her and if she looks back, it will just be really—REALLY awkward.

She once—let's say all the time—fantasized Sasuke on massaging his ass. Well, it's her perfect chance now but she didn't fucking dare to. She wipes him quickly and didn't bother describe the feeling. Moving on to finally wipe his member, he winced in the cold, suddenly grabs her shirt again.

"S-sorry." She bites her lip, she's actually touching _him_.

"It's fine." He buries his already clean face in her cherry blossom hair that he consciously knows that it smells so fragrant as he recovers from the cold squeeze he felt.

Blood rushed to her cheeks. He's not hard, she though. She twitches as she remembers that he's not hard because he's unconsciously awake because he's sick, and she's just cleaning him up. She's not allowed to fool around. She's done there and wipes the rest of the inside of the boxers and slides her hand away from the boxers to proceed to his legs.

She bends down, her hair leaving Sasuke's face, to reach down his manly long legs and wipes them up and down then around.

After she's done with his feet, she stood straight as she drops the towel back in the bowl and sighed in pure relief. That went the same as when she treated other men, **except that it's Uchiha Sasuke**, her heart thumps to no stop. She exaggerates that all of the water in her hot body became the sweat that soaked her clothing. She has to go home and change a shirt.

Speaking of that, this hot and clothe less Sasuke needs them more than she does. She walks towards his closet and picked random clothing for him. She had a blue-green shirt and another pair of black pants in her hands as she closes the closet politely and walks back to Sasuke. She helps him wear his pants first then his shirt. Then she checks his temperature on his neck. He cooled up a bit, and it seems only a few hours left he'll be back to normal.

"Yoshi! All you have to do now is to stay put." She smiles at him and helps him lay on his bed and pulled the covers on him. "I'll be back." She walks out of the room and to the fridge and opens it. She grabbed the single pack of cool gel patch she bought for him this morning and had preserved it on the freezer. She closes the fridge and turns around, seeing Sasuke's face in front of hers. She shrieked and dropped the pack on the wooden floor.

"Do you have to be my tail all the time!" She shouted at him.

"No, but I have to be on your side all the time."

Bet he's not yet in his own mind as he didn't get what she meant. "I wasn't leaving, I was just getting these patches for you." She bends down and takes them from the floor.

"I don't need those." He snatched it from her hands. "I only need you."

Sakura's already used to his freaking cheesy '_I won't leave_s'. It's already annoying. And it won't damn end if he's not cured in any moment now.

She snatched the pack from Sasuke. "I won't damn leave you! I won't leave your house until you recover from being a fucking BABY!" that's Sasuke is now, a baby. You would just laugh at how ridiculous he seems. "Will you ever stop telling me that!" she threw her arms in the air as she tells him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slammed her against the cold freezer. He hit his palms against the ref on both sides of her head. She widened her green eyes at his onyx ones that are staring daggers at her. Sakura alertly places her hands on his chest so he won't kiss her.

"I won't stop telling you. Whether I'm a baby to you or not, I won't let you get away from me. Not my house, but my own sight."

Sakura's receiving Sasuke's famous death glare. Even if she's scared to death now, she still has to remind her that he's sick and weak and he can't use any of his chakra. She calmed down until she met Sasuke's Sharingan activated.

She looked away from his eyes and didn't question why can he activate it this time, Sasuke fell solidly on the floor. Damn, she didn't catch him.

She sighed in relief.

Her Chakra Flu started when she gained stress while she's working. She couldn't stop because she had a lot of patients to attend to, she had never been in a beaucoup emergency before, and she couldn't leave the hospital and had to be fully alert for weeks. It was the end of the war after all.

She started to have a regular fever then it turned drastically high but she couldn't stop healing until she finally got tired, still she couldn't stop working. She happened to have a cruddy headache and absentmindedly lost her focus on her chakra control. It affected her chakra system and soon her chakra flowed wrongly. She started to feel the flu and finally excused herself from Shizune, who was waiting for her to do so.

And so when she had passed it to Sasuke, she assumed that his behavior would use his chakra for the Sharingan. He ended up fainting in the case because he attempted to. He couldn't manage controlling his chakra correctly with his unstable mind and she knows that Sasuke controls his chakra greatly.

And if he kisses her again, hell if she'd go back.

.

.

She watches him while she sits on a chair beside Sasuke's bed. It's been two hours now but she's not tired of watching him. She had enough rest in her place before.

This is fine with her, after all, she had done it before too.

She stood and checks the gel patch that she taped on his forehead with her palm. It's still cold. After a while, she has to change it into a new one and place the last one back to the freezer. She sits back to her chair and sighs.

She missed him, it's all she could think of. She wants to throw her arms around him when he gets better. Differently unlike she already did in a few times just a while ago, the way he would accept her.

How would he seem to her when he gets better? Would he be the same as a few years back then? Would he be different and nicer this time? Or would he rather be colder? She couldn't wait for it any longer, she's already trying her best to have him cured tonight but thanks a lot to his behavior, she won't have him probably even tomorrow.

This flu just keeps going back and becomes worse if ever he moves around and he never wants her out of his sight. That's why she didn't decide to go home to get a change of her shirt or even leave his room.

But still, she couldn't stand for him to get better. She's desperate of having the normal Sasuke back even if his overprotective behavior and his passionate self towards her is already freaking her out. She loves the old Sasuke. No wonder why back in the hospital while she was working, she tells herself to stop and rest _or else…_

The result is her desperation. She damn misses him. She loves him so much. The old and cool Mr. Attitude. She's such a masochist. She smiles quietly at that thought and stares at his handsome profile.

The infamous Uchiha Sasuke, finally decides to go home.

She's really glad.

She's so happy.

She needs the bathroom.

Sakura's face turned into a frown. She's starting to be really nervous. If Sasuke wakes, there goes his unpleasant passionate self that she spurns. She felt his hot breath on her neck when she wiped him, he placed out a small moan. It's so NOT her Sasuke-kun. But she needs to go, she hadn't been excusing herself for days because of the stupid flu of them both. And she CAN'T excuse herself from Sasuke. He becomes scarier than ever.

But no matter, she really needs to go. She stood and walked out of the room, leaving the door open for Sasuke to know that she's still in the house. She ran quietly towards door across the apartment and shot it locked and continued her business.

It's the first time to feel better for the past few months, she sighed in relief after she's done. She stood and flushes the toilet. She leans down to pull up her white panties back and stopped when the door flies open and hit the wall next to it, the door knob stabbed through the hard tiled wall and the hinges falls on the floor. Before she could cover her half-naked self and stutter in panic, Sasuke grabbed her to his chest and groped her in certain places when he wrapped his arms around her. She starts thrashing in him but it was still no use.

Sakura finally stops when she feels him sobbing. Sasuke's sobbing. She noted that he's freaky with this but him crying just interests her. She'd never seen him crying and never did she imagine he would. Sasuke took her down to the cold bathroom tile with him, Sakura already straddled on him.

Sakura is on her confused red face. "S-Sasu—ke-kun?" She stutters. "D-don't cry…"

"I have to. I told you in umpteenth times that I won't leave your side, but you did. I should have been awake."

This is getting further and further through her veins. In anytime now, she would punch him dead and will never care if he'd go back to normal or not. She pushes him from her as he hit his back on the cold tile on the wall and went eye-level with him.

"Listen to me, and I swear I'll kill you if you didn't let me finish." She took his face, his head stuck on the tile of the wall and teary eyes stares at her jade green ones. "I told you I won't leave you in this state, haven't I? Every time you tell me to not leave you, I tell you _the same_. Just look at yourself! You're not even the old Sasuke-kun I know because of this shit! You're so sick, you're suffering by that baby brain of yours! I can't ask you why I won't leave! I promise I'll stay!"

"I don't feel anything what you are saying." Of course. "I feel about you."

Sakura gulped and blushed. She shakes her head, she didn't like to believe that like she really wants to. She wants to hear Sasuke say that. But since he's sick, she's getting frustrated.

"Sakura, I missed you. I know it's really hard to believe but things always change like you here. You've grown and I admire it. Except for you being an angel to me, I'm glad that didn't go anywhere. I was frightened when you were sick,"

Sakura's eyes widened, wasn't he in a baby brain? Wasn't she freaked out about that?

Sasuke continues. "You despised me, you want me to leave you. But I couldn't. I couldn't stand seeing you suffer like that and it probably was like the pain I caused you in years. I couldn't help but think that you're dying. If you did, I—I only need you! If I lose you, there's nothing to become of me!" He topped her hands that are on his face with his and continued crying. "I don't care if you think of me as sickly or crazy, but I will not stand losing you."

Sasuke's skin feels burning up again, she could feel that the gel patch on his head finally warmed up. His face is still red. He's panting hard and through his skin, she could feel his heart thumping loudly.

It gave her a hint that what Sasuke is all through out, if he's not sick and mad, is was what really have been the one that he hides all along, the one he couldn't admit himself, the one she didn't care when he started to. She may have not seen him through out the whole time but she feels that because he just admitted that he was affected when she hated him and also if ever it popped out of his mind that she will ever hate him.

She didn't give up on him, right? That's what Sasuke realized that someone is still there other than his clan or Itachi himself.

He willingly took care of her and kissed her, and he remembers all of that now and he was normal back then. Could she say now that he's still just crazy just because he's got the Chakra Flu?

A good point or not, she not really sure but she'll deal with this Sasuke for now. He finally stops crying.

"Sakura…" He removes her hands from his face but still holds them. He leans to her lips and Sakura stops him by her fingers on his lips.

"Don't kiss me. Prove it to me that if what you're saying is what I've got to absorb, just believe in me." She smiles.

Sasuke's eyebrows forcefully narrowed under those already warm gel patches on his forehead. She took the end and removes them of his head and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. "I won't leave." She said like Sasuke usually says, smiling at him.

Sasuke's head lowered down a bit. Sakura noticed that and flinched when Sasuke looked back up again. He raised his hand and stared at his finger. It's wet. Sakura looked down and noticed that she's straddled on him, her skirt still tugged up above her thigh and her panties still on her feet. She looks back up again and Sasuke curiously places his finger to his lips and let out his tongue for it.

Sakura's still confused if Sasuke is awake or not, her hand slapped him hard on its own, taking Sasuke's head to tilt in unconsciousness. She stood up quickly and fixes herself back to the way she was. And looks back at Sasuke.

She never felt this embarrassed. All of her blood ran up to her face and she's gonna cry. She wants to die just to forget about that and she wouldn't care if he still remembers that when she did. She just prays that he won't, though.

She wants to believe that he's just sick and to forget about everything he had told her which is unbelievable, she doesn't care. She just ashamed to death.

.

.

.

_(Normal POV)_

_12:54 am_

Sasuke's eyes popped open, the pain on his cheek woke him up, not the pain he usually feels. He sits up and feels the useless gel patch on his head and removes it carelessly. He feels normal now and with that he remembers that he was sick and nothing else. Someone must have taken care of him and already left, but he doesn't care of whoever it was. He never cares but he feels so clean and better. He or she did a great job.

He sighed, he missed moving around. He felt like he was in bed for centuries. Even though it's already passed midnight, he'll stay awake if he can. He removes the blanket that's on him and stood, heading towards his door. He touches his cheek and flinches on the pain. Whatever happened to him? A good hint is that someone had slapped him for a good reason. He wants ice on it. He grabs his doorknob and opens it leading to a dark living room. He knew where to head as he walks towards his ebony table beside the couch and opens the lamp. The light of the lamp rayed on the couch and the human figure sleeping on the other corner.

It startled him. A girl took care of him and it was no other than his old pink haired teammate. He didn't get a clue that it was her but he just have to expect that it will be always her.

His heart skips. It's always her and will always be her.

She seems all drained, like he gave her a hard time if he could remember. But nothing slips into his mind about what happened when he was sick. It was pretty impressive that whatever sickness he experienced didn't make him remember anything except that Tsunade ordered him to be with Sakura but ends up taking care of her sickly form, then she was being all stubborn to him but he had to _clean _her up anyway. Then he was being dragged to uneasiness when she was struggling in pain and he didn't know what to do. He panicked when she seems dying and

He told her he won't leave her,

And kissed her.

He gulped, he didn't remember thinking about why the hell had he done that. Or worse, what if she remembers it? Like hell if she would think about him doing that.

After that part, he just fainted and promised certain words that he vowed to it. Then… he couldn't recall anything more than that except he ends up staring at her here.

Suddenly, he wants to stare at her forever. He sat down on the small couch beside her, feeling tired that he's been doing that for almost eight minutes already. He leans his back on the couch, his head threw back and turns facing her, he made himself comfortable with that.

When will she actually wake up? He really wants to finally see the real her again. But he doesn't want to wake her up, that'll be rude. After all, she's tired.

He's still eyeing on her, now he's becoming a pervert but he didn't know about that. He's totally inexperienced.

His eyes trailed downwards, her eyes to her petite nose, to her lips that he once kissed. He forgot how it felt like, he was panicking and didn't have time to ravish her. He's curious of how would it really feel. He suddenly licked his dry lips and suddenly imagines that they're kissing hers, it would really feel good.

"What the fuck?" He whispers with a sudden smirk. He turns his head away from her and stares at the ceiling.

Now he wants to blame her for having such spells. It's all her damn fault, he's actually seducing him. He's angry because he was giving in. He's giving in and he knows that she's only sleeping.

He's such a jerk. He never gave in to her before, not until he thinks about her.

He just came back. He didn't expect that the "new things" he would encounter is his teammate. He's suddenly very attracted to her. She's bothering him and it's only been two days.

He's into never ending confusion. He's asking himself over and over again to never get into such fuss.

He needs to deny what's in him.

He rolled his eyes from the ceiling and stops to her skin, her porcelain girl skin that he finds soft when he fondled her wrist when he angered her. His eyes ran down to her hand. His hand that are the nearest to hers starts to fidget. He usually plays and fondles kunai and shuriken with his hands, if not, his katana. Sometimes, he has a habit of playing them with his lips.

He wants to try her hands for a change.

Before he could reach to it, it twitched. He alertly eyed on her face and she slowly opens her tired eyes. She shifted to sit properly and wipes her face. Her head turned to a Sasuke whose hand was about to take hers and his whole self almost leaning to her, while his face seem to panic.

She shifted up, trying to get more space from him just incase he would do something stupid again.

Sasuke didn't panic anymore but he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"W-were you just sitting there?" Her legs tucked themselves up to her chest and her arms held on the couch.

Sasuke moved himself back away slowly. "Well, this is my house and I'm allowed to sit anywhere." Witty. He smirked.

"Oh," Sasuke backed off, he finally backed off and he was talking like himself. She sat properly. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine." He touches his painful cheek from before. "Except for this sting on my face that's-" He stared at her reaction, her face gone red that can be clearly seen. "—really been painful for a while, whatever the reason is." He said in a question tone. "Did… you just slap me?"

She should answer yes so he would be sorry even if he didn't mean it. "No. You were really staggering and had hit a chair." But that would just be very embarrassing.

"Sakura, I know where different kinds of pain come from." He drops his hand on the couch.

"I thought you're a kind who would dodge things." She smiles, she placed out a strike on him. Very clever.

Well she's starting up a fight on him which made him frown, then smirk afterwards. "You do know I'm also human, right?"

She dropped her smile and she wants to change the topic. But he is human, he got sick and she took care of him. Sasuke is thankful for that.

She moves slowly towards him. His heart skips again. _'Why does that always have to happen!'_ He shouts to himself.

Sakura stops on her knees and she's now inches from Sasuke. He gave her a confusing look until she places her hand on his forehead. Then she checks his neck.

"You're better already." She drops her hand down.

"I just told you that." He looks away from her. His blush isn't that obvious.

Then Sakura places her palm on his said painful cheek and made him face her. She put out her green healing chakra on him. He flinched a bit, but the healing gives him a warm sensation and slowly, the pain fades.

He stares at her greens eyes. Unable to know how to react, she smiles at him.

His blush finally shows but he didn't care. If he moves, he would ruin the process. The moment the two are having.

"Better?" she removes her palm from his face.

"Yeah." He didn't bother questioning her how did he get that pain, but he was remembering how she healed him.

These two, they are finally having their real advantage over each other right now. They're finally with each other's real selves. They could finally talk. But the atmosphere is tense, it's getting really awkward for the both of them.

Well, Sakura knows that she is but she doesn't know that Sasuke feels the same.

Sasuke was paranoid, he thrashed to himself because he thought Sakura has changed. But he could feel that she's nervous.

Now what?

* * *

**I have good news. I published the three remaining chapters. Yes, three, I DIDN'T LIE, I FORGOT that the fanfic is actually in eight chapters. Sorry for the delay, but I bet you don't mind. The fanfic seems longer than you all think it ends at the seventh chapter. **

**SUMIMASEN MINNA! (I'm sorry, guys)**

**Notice that I use Japanese words most of the time? I have to practice **

**Please review~**

**DOMO!**


	7. Black Out

**Yo! Seventh chapter!**

**ENJOI! =D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto (c)Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

Black Out

"Alright,"

Sasuke's attention is taken after the fifteen seconds of awkwardness. Sakura stood. "Since you're alright, I'll leave now." That last sentence, that is the opposite of everything that was on his perspective, affected him. His tall body stood up as well. Sakura continued. "I'll report to Shishō myself."

"Was this an errand for you?" He couldn't think of anything to say but all he knows is that he's gonna take advantage of his questions for her to not leave. He doesn't want her to leave yet. If she does, he won't be able to see her again since she will be busy in the hospital and he's on probation.

"Well," Sakura scratches her neck. "She told me to take care of you since the hospital is already booked." She lied, she didn't want to tell him that he was actually thrown by the Hokage to her hands because of his obsessive behavior towards her that ruined her peaceful business.

"Weren't you needed in the hospital?"

"No, Tsunade-shishō gave me a day to you. But that's alright."

"Are you alright now?"

"Uh," Strange, Sasuke never ask this many questions, nor he even ask her necessary questions before. He never even cared if she was alright. "Yeah." Except she's wondering if he's still sick and he's fooling around with her. That's why she didn't bother hugging him welcome now like she planned. He's turning into a plain weirdo.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, I need to go now. By the way, thanks for taking care of me and," She blushed, remembering his kiss again. And now, she's staring at his actual face. "You got infected. So, I'm sorry." She bowed.

That's it? After being teammates years ago and her love issues with him, and him finally going back and he didn't see her for so many weeks, when he didn't get to see the real her but he did took care of her and then the other way goes when he got sick, that's what he receives from Sakura? Just an obvious thank you? What's even gotten into her?

He thought she's gonna throw herself to him. It's just very unacceptable.

"Sakura, why won't you just stay?"

"Hah?"

"It's already late for you to go home. I don't think it's safe."

"No, I'm fine." She smiles, freaked out now that he's offering her to stay in his house. "But thanks, anyway." She took a step backward. "I can handle myself."

He smirked a bit. She seems so scared. Like he will do something stupid. "I insist, you've got to stay. You're house is farther than you can put out that it's closer, the dew here is bad. And I can't accompany you, both of us just recovered."

"I know what to do, I'm a big girl now, you know." She placed her hands on her hips. She may want to stay with him, but she's a girl and she knows the rules. "I still need to fix papers at home."

"You can always do that tomorrow." He wants to pull her to make sure she won't go, but he knows it will scare her and things will go out of hand. "Don't worry, you can take the couch or my bed, if you want."

Since it's only the both of them here and she actually didn't mind asking him, she frowned. "Why are you suddenly like that? I just wonder."

Sasuke knew what to answer. "Reasons. You're a girl, and it's necessary for you to just stay and it's dangerous at night. I maybe weird but I still have the right to get concerned over you, weren't you my teammate?" He smirks.

"When did you ever care?"

"Ever since I started saving your life… so many times." He crossed his arms. "If I didn't care, you'd be dead by now."

Sakura pouts. He just honest, isn't he? "I'm sorry, I'm just really surprised that, you actually be like that… after everything that you had done."

"But I'm surprised myself, you're actually rejecting me."

"But I really was just shock." She snapped.

"Hn, you're still naïve, and annoying." He smirked.

She frowned, that brings her down every time. "I really need to go." She turns around from him, walking towards the door.

"Sakura." He follows her. As soon as she opens it, the skies rumbled and heavy rain poured down. Sasuke's hands made their way on both sides of the frame of the door where Sakura is on the middle, watching the raining dark skies. He almost leaned himself on her back and whispers to her ear. "I think, I'm allowing you to go now." He smirks.

She frowned and returned her head to the right angle to walk towards the rain. When he found her hair getting soaked a bit, he took her arm and pulled her back into his house and closes the door and locked it.

"You're an idiot." He carelessly lets go of her, feeling a few bits of water sprinkling from her.

"And now you call me an idiot?" She snaps.

Since she's starting it, the two can get opened up. "Can I ask why you're sensitive?"

"Strange, because you never look back!"

He did make her stay but he end up being with the one he didn't expect. Of course, she's right. Sasuke never knew anything about her nor was he interested.

She also thought she was determined to love him with her life, but it's only normal for her to react to his hurtful comments. But it's her first time to actually get angry with him. Maybe she's just really frustrated, seeing Sasuke's un-Sasuke behavior is enough.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from her. She tried to catch up to him but stops when she found out he's going in his bedroom.

She's really pissed. First, he took care of her and did something beyond that, making her feel he finally changed. Then disregarding his sickly behavior, he wanted her to stay overnight but is still as cold as the old Sasuke. Then suddenly he became much interested in her like he never was.

It's not that she didn't like it. She'd long for it. It's just very unimaginable and too good to be true. He's giving her a total mind fuck, as much as the creeps.

Sasuke came out of his bedroom holding something. He approached her and plopped it on her head.

"Dry up." Sasuke turned around again and sat on the couch, on the lamp's side.

Sakura couldn't thank him for that, he left her. She didn't reply and just started pressing the dry towel on her, to absorb the wetness. She doesn't rub the towel on her, it'll wet her more and affect her clothes. She gently presses the towel and feels as good as dry.

She's finally done and took the towel on her arms to fold it. She walks towards the couch.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. D-domo." She thanks him, being silent and as obvious that she's over with the arguing now.

"Why won't you sit?" He crosses his arms.

She places the towel on a table in front of the couch and sits on a chair near the couch. Sasuke looks at her. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"What?" Sakura got confused.

"You don't want to sit with me?"

Sakura didn't answer that, she just stares at her hands on the lap. Actually, she doesn't really know why. She just sat there by herself. She's used to giving Sasuke some space so, she blushes when he asked her.

"I'm… fine." She finally says.

Sasuke looks down and turns to the ebony table beside him and the couch where the only light in the house on shines above it.

"Well, I'm surprised." He said, disappointed.

Sakura widens her eyes. Exactly what is it that he wants to happen? She's got the feeling that he won't let her stay if he didn't have any purpose. It's dark and only has the yellow lamp as the light. Nothing can be heard but the heavy rain and the thunderclap. And it's only the both of them alone this time.

It'll be very suspicious for a boy, but she doesn't know if she should think about like that to Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, does want something to happen. Anything would do but nothing will if they're seats apart. It's getting really awkward and it's getting on his nerves. Why is she like this? Why is she different to him? She must at least be normal before he could say something or do something. Before he knew it, she feels another pressure on his small couch, eyeing on Sakura sitting.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to bed?" she asks.

"I had enough." He drops his arms from crossing them. "You? Probably you are tired for the whole day. You could take my bed if you like." He shouldn't have offered her like that, she's a girl and he should at least change his covers. And he would miss her, again.

"While you slept, so did I. I'm fine, really."

"Don't you have any work tomorrow?" He asks again.

"I do. But I don't feel sleepy anymore." She stares at her own arm of the couch. "I might as well go home to finish some of my work."

"I can't allow you for now." He smirks.

"I know." She smiles. "Thanks."

He looks away but didn't remove his smirk. Ah, the mood swings. First they we're nice, then they were fighting, and then they're talking. They're both idiots if they don't know what to do about the silence. "So, how have you been…? Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I haven't seen you in a while. It's been a long time."

"I've been great. But it's better now that you're back by the way." She smiles at him.

But she's not hugging him, she's not hugging him like she did when he woke up to unconsciousness before. How come? "What were you doing?" he asks.

"I've been training with Tsunade-shishō and learned medical ninjutsu. I also possess her own powers. I've been… better than how I was." She looks away, feels that she's telling him that she's not annoying like he ever preferred.

"So, you're really changed?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." She stuck out her tongue. "And you, you're…" He left for Orochimaru's offer, killed him then Itachi, joined Akatsuki and attempted to destroy the village including her. She's sure. "How's your probation?"

"It's not over yet." He crosses his arms again. "I've been working with a lot of people lately. Same faces everyday."

She knows that she's out of his list, but who knows if he's happy that he's with her now, disregarded the times when they were sick and never get to be with one another. "But it's great to see you for the first time, Sasuke-kun." She smiles again. Sasuke smirked but nodded at her. She maybe changed but he's unforgotten.

"So, was the one that infected us a fever or something?" He looks at her and shifts to sit properly. "It's didn't seem so."

"Oh, right." Sakura replies. "That was actually the Chakra Flu."

"Chakra?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have got it if I only rest a bit from working. I only had a high fever at that time, but while using my chakra while healing my patients, it screwed around my system. It was that rare, now we won't remember anything."

"Hn. Really, now... Sakura." Sasuke says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been reckless. If I hadn't rest you wouldn't be sick too." Sakura stops, her heart suddenly skips. Sasuke now brings topics to her confidently. What if he mentions about the kiss?

Sasuke blushes too but it's good that it's not very obvious. If he didn't kiss her, he won't get sick. But if he didn't he, wouldn't be able to save her. It's just some rare contact for him that he would like to feel once more, honestly. "It's fine." He murmured, being too obvious now. What a moron.

"But, ne, thank you, Sasuke-kun, for what you did—even if you didn't know about it, I don't think it was a mistake. Well!" She stutters. "I didn't know you would do that, but I did owe you a lot. Thankfully, you'd made it and got better in a day." She sweats. "Gomen."

Sasuke looks away, and now she just mentioned it. "How come I didn't get infected, airborne?" He nervously asks.

"Well, what you did was particular, for the flu."

"And what happened to our thinking?"

"That was me. I got the fever and the headache at the same time, I used my chakra and the mind-state got included in the flu. You just got infected."

These two _are_ idiots, they're only having a conversation of what had happened but one thing they couldn't do is to say the one word _kissu_. They are both insecure. However, they are dying to know what really happened—or rather how were they thinking when they were sick since they can't remember anything. They only know they were both like _drunk_, except how drunk?

"Impressive. You really changed, but not the way I thought when I saw you for the first time again." Sasuke said.

"Mind if you tell me how I was?" Sakura asks with a laugh.

"You hated me, like a weird little you." Sasuke didn't mind answering that, except he will never say how he felt. He smirks. "How was I?"

"You were _'Just baby who always cried for his mommy.'_ "Storming into Tsunade-shishō's office and threw you into my hands." She bites her cheek. What if she tells him the truth, why he stormed?

Sasuke drops his arms to the couch and widens his eyes. "Did, did I anger her?" he turns his face to her. If he did, he's in probation for good.

"I'm sure she understands." Sakura smiles and her sweat drops.

"Understand? Then how was I, seriously?"

"Why won't we forget about that, ne?" Sakura's panicking, she doesn't really know if it's ok to tell him.

"Come on, I'm actually asking you." Sasuke frowns. "It's not like it's your fault."

Sakura stutters before she answers. "You never took your eyes off me, like a weird little you." She copied him.

"Then?"

"You were the opposite of just how you actually treat me. I think you were kind of cute."

"You just said that, what else?"

"Well, that's just it! You kept on telling me to not to leave you. Naruto came over and you nearly killed him when he hugged me." _'He hugged her.'_"By the way, you have to apologize to him that you didn't really mean that."

"I did?" Sasuke looks down, finally noticing that it's getting hotter in the room.

Sakura wipes the sweat on her face. "Yes. Probably, I'm weirder when I was sick. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're right."

Sasuke stares at his clenching fist on his own arm at the couch. Naruto was here. He suddenly feels—how does he put it—betrayed. Somehow. He doesn't want to think about it but he feels like he is betrayed. Like what he did was, he saw Naruto and Sakura talking. Naruto was telling her something that made her smile. Then Naruto took her and said some more words to her, and then Sakura hugs him back. He got angry that Sakura actually is looking like her best whenever she's in Naruto's arms, she wants to be there forever, with Naruto.

Sasuke's in rage. He always thought Sakura loves him, he thought she has given herself to him. He thought she never gave up on him. But she looks like she finally loves someone else, someone who won't hurt her. Naruto, his best friend, the one who was actually the first to devote himself to her, who loves her as a man. What could have happened in the passed years while he was gone? Nobody tells him stories of what happened to his old teammates, not even Naruto who has been with him most of the time in two months. He jumped on Naruto, wanting to kill him that ever since four years ago when Sasuke left, Naruto's always been the one taking everything from him. Now, he took Sakura.

He envisions them that he had done all that, and he felt the same as now.

Sasuke cracked out a bit, letting Sakura turn to him and give him a confusing look. "N-nani?"

"I could just imagine myself, it's pretty funny."

"Well, yes. But it wasn't actually funny when you jumped on Naruto."

"Hn, I won't apologize to that dobe."

"Why not?"

"Well, it wasn't really my intention to do that, whatever the reason is. It's pathetic." He crosses his arms again.

"Well, just at least explain to him that you didn't mean that. He was actually angered and I don't know how to face him again."

"Not a chance."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's beginning to be frustrated once again. "Fine. I'll apologize to him."

The masochist. Sasuke shifts himself on the couch, and fully faces Sakura. "You don't have to do that."

"If you just really know what you did, you may want to. And since you don't want to, then I will. I'll explain to him." Sakura shifts herself as well, whole body also facing Sasuke.

"If he knows I'm sick, it's understandable." Sasuke said.

"That's the point, he knew everything but your mind-state. I don't see why you can't…" _They're rivals._ "… Well, at some point…"

They paused for a while.

"Then, who are you worried about?" He mentions if it's either him or Naruto.

"Well, I care about the both of you." She replies. "But you do know that apologizing isn't a bad thing, right? I'm just trying to sort you two. After all, if that was me you attacked, I won't forgive you either."

"How were you two?" Change topic. But it wasn't random for the both of them. It's intended by him, and it's weird for her.

"Like I said, I was fine and Naruto is too. But we're actually happy now, that you're back. We'd hope for the day we're all together again." She smiles.

"I was mentioning if, anything happened to you two? Like if you two are together or something." Sakura tilts her head in confusion. Since when did Sasuke look back at whatever happens to her and Naruto? "If I missed anything."

"No, not a thing."

He narrows his eyes. That's a lie, it's even obvious now that she's actually defending him. The poor paranoid Sasuke. "I think I did. Do you like him now, Sakura?" Sasuke's long arm leans on the top of the back of the couch, it's only small that he could already finger Sakura's yellow sleeve.

She definitely admires Naruto for who he is and she's happy that someone like him loves her. He's awesome and he's just brighter than anyone.

"Of course I do. Everyone does. Isn't he our hero?"

"You know what's my point here, Sakura."

Sakura does know that if she's with Naruto, she feels complete. But her heart never changed towards Sasuke here.

"I don't know."

"You know, that answer is always a ninety-five percent of a yes. How come?"

Sakura snapped out of herself. She is bothered by her feelings with Naruto for a long time too, but the person questioning her is no other that Sasuke, who she actually loves and confuses her at this point.

"Are you bothered, Sasuke-kun?" She smirks.

He's shot, how could he ask her so desperately without thinking that he'll be glared like that? Does he actually believe that he's finally in love with her now? That he's obviously jealous of Naruto at some point that he knew he was thinking the wrong way? What if he just admit it already? It's not that bad at all right? Things will always be understood, except that this girl is not just any other girl and everyone knows why.

Sakura looks down to the flesh of the couch, who is she kidding? Sasuke never likes her. If he does, only just as a family to him. He could never love her like Naruto. _Naruto_. If she says that name, her heart sinks. Not that's she's used to be with him, it's that she's always with him, longer than Sasuke. Sakura misses Naruto though. She's completely confused about her feelings now.

"To answer your question, honestly, I really love that idiot, despite that… I'm still in love with someone else."

Sasuke's heart beats. She still loves him and she just told him that. He knows. But she loves the dobe too?

She blushes and eyes on Sasuke. "I don't know, Sasuke-kun! I thought I'm in love with him and I thought I moved on! I actually, don't…" She bursts out, a bead of tear placed on the corner of her eye. "Are you happy about that!"

She just spat it out on his face, and that felt better. Sakura couldn't love Naruto because her heart's been corrupted by Sasuke. She couldn't move on, but she wants to and she wants Naruto with her. Naruto's been her best friend.

Sasuke feels guilty. All he did was hurt her and she still loves him when she decides to love Naruto.

"Sorry." Sasuke tells her. She didn't look at him. "Sorry for everything." He removes his arm from the top of the couch.

"N-ne, I'm sorry myself." She smiles at him. "It's only typical for girls to burst out their emotions. So since you're into it, you better get used to it."

"No." He says. "For me it isn't. It's not typical especially when the guy you spat on is involved."

Oh looky who just admits that he cares. Sparks inside her just starts to burst, not believing of what he just told her.

"Oh-k…?" She looks away. "I still don't feel like asking you _when_, though."

Sasuke blushes. "I can't believe it myself either."

She faces him, smirking. "So, you weren't joking?"

"What?"

"When you told me that you miss me?" she teases him.

"Since when did I He suddenly flinches, not that he remembers. "Whatever happened to me when I was sick?"

Sakura teasingly shrugs.

"I did something embarrassing, haven't I?" He raised a brow, but he's getting into her jokes. He cracks out small laughs.

"I'm not sure with you." She stuck out her tongue, raising her legs to her chest, hugging them.

"Kami, you're really are annoying." He sighs and his sweat drops.

Sakura drops her legs back, feeling sweaty. She wants to go home and take a shower, or rather go out to the rain on her way home. "If that's the case, Sasuke," she stands and faces him again. "Can I go home now?"

"No."

"I can't stand staying here any longer!"

"No."

She moaned and turned her back on him. Then it can't be helped. He's getting bored too. He grabs the switch of the lamp and clicks it off, having the whole house into darkness and nothing to see but the moon light outside the window that rayed on the same couch.

Sakura gasps, feeling nothing but expectations from the darkness. Waiting for whatever Sasuke plans on doing.

"I don't want you to leave."

* * *

**Because there is enough number of reviewers to like my story, I published everything **

**My school starts this week and I have to practice my drawing.**

**Sorry again for the delay.**

**Please review~**

**DOMO!**


	8. You, Me and the Moonlit

**YO!****Last chapter**

**But if your mind isn't that **_**ready**_**, beware **

**Here goes nothing… :P**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, no one owns Naruto but Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

You, Me and the Moonlit

Sakura felt his breath tickle her ear. "What are you doing?" she didn't move, she's frightened to.

"Since you have finally have me obvious, there's no use anymore."

"Why did you turn off the light?" she turned around to him and stepped back a little. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He laughs. "To ask myself, I have no idea."

Sakura left out a heavy breathe, completely nervous. She doesn't really know if should believe that this is for real. For sure if he moves, she knows what's gonna happen.

"But all I know is, I want you to know that I'm really honored."

"Honored?"

"That nothing happened between you and Naruto." His lips smiles by themselves, unaware that Sakura could see it despite that he's against the light by the moon. "It can't be helped but… thanks."

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she's confused by his words that he can't say so straight.

"I know what kind of person Naruto is, and I don't—actually—want to blame either of you." His cheeks are becoming hot but it's never his behavior to seem nervous or stutter.

"W-what are you trying to say?" Sakura gulps. "Dang it Sasuke-kun! Why do you have to turn of the light?" She tries to walk towards the lamp, but Sasuke stops her by grabbing her arm.

"I'm here." He wraps his arms around her. "We don't need it."

While Sasuke tried to nose hers, she looks down and places her hands on his chest. His heart is beating… HIS HEART IS BEATING. So now isn't the time to question him, joke around, or deny him. "So, you are serious huh?"

"If I was not, I'd let you go home just right when you ask me to." Sasuke leans his face on her neck, his lips are already talking against her crook of it. He tightens his hold, Sakura's chin went to his shoulder. "It's weirdly just a sudden, sorry."

Sakura smiles and cracks out a laugh, couldn't help but blush like him. "I like your timing, actually." She hugs him back around his waist. "It's perfect."

"Don't laugh."

"It's just really a sudden. It's so not you, it's—it's just hard to believe."

"You know that I don't joke."

"And it's scaring me." She smiles.

"Hn. Then that's what I have to get, ne?" Sakura gasped a bit when she felt Sasuke's hot breath over the cloth of the crook of her neck, it's starting to feel wet. "Sakura…" He removes himself from there and pulled away. He took her neck and placed his tempted lips on hers. Finally he feels her as his goal for the night.

Sakura gasped and wants to step backwards, but Sasuke's hold is sure to not let her to. He's finally giving her a second kiss, and his own will. Sakura didn't think more but just responded to Sasuke's kiss. She doesn't want to miss this in any case.

Sasuke's quite tall and only had to kiss her upper lip for her to approve the kissing, when he felt Sakura sucking his lower lip, he pulls out and tilts his head, heading to suck her lower one. The lower lip is considered the best for him. Uchihas have to have the best. It makes him control over their kiss. He sucks her dainty soft and wet lips, making Sakura moan in between.

While he sucks, he licks her bottom lip at the same time. It made Sakura feel good. She lets go of his waist and they trailed up around his neck, having Sasuke to feel her delicate waist. He slides his hands up and down her trunk, feeling her bra the he wanted to unclasp. But he slides his hands down, rubbing some of her exposed skin on her hips.

They're really smooth, Sasuke never wondered that he would like touching smooth things but he found himself sliding his hands up her curvy trunk, pulling up her red clothing. Sakura pulls away from the kiss and turns her head to the side, making Sasuke kiss her face instead. His hands feel good on her skin, she wanted to concentrate on that. And how Sasuke kiss her flesh, suck along with trailing his tongue. It gives her the ticklish feeling, and shivers down her spine. Sakura couldn't breathe, she feels excited, letting Sasuke hear her sweet moan. It made him want to go further.

"Nnnh," He sounded out. "This is quite hard." He whispered on her ear and sucks her earlobe afterwards. She gave him another wince and a gasp. He pushes her backwards until they went further and fell on the small couch. Sakura's head landed on one arm of the couch, she had let go of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke went on top of her, cornering her with his legs and went back on kissing her. He found an opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth and fought with her tongue. They both feel it against each other, both wet and tempting. When Sakura heard him moan a bit, she placed her hands to cup his face. He tilts his head and they seem to be on a battle. First one who gets a tongue wins.

Sakura widens her eyes. Of course the Uchiha won. He sucks her tongue into his mouth, feeling his teeth while he sucks. She gave out a pleasurable moan and a gasp, having Sasuke smirk and continues sucking her tongue. Her hands fists on his face and slowly lets go.

He did it, this was actually his plan and never expected to go this far. But it didn't matter, it's better actually. He's getting out of hand.

After having enough of the tongue—or rather wanting to go further, he lets her tongue slide from his lips, leaving a line of spit. He licked his bottom lips for a while when he felt that the thick spit is gonna drip. He opens his eyes and sees Sakura's half lidded, her mouth slightly wet and opened, and her face flushed to red. She pants for air. She looks like herself back then, when she was sick.

It turned him on more.

He let out his tongue and headed for her cheek, he licks it while he sucks it with his lips. Then he trails to her ear, her earlobe and to her neck. When he wiped her before, all he wanted to do is all this. But he didn't have time to thank whatever gave him the opportunity now. He'll just have to take advantage of the time and think about nothing but the things he wants to do to her.

Sakura grits her teeth and arches herself in the pleasure, hanging her head and neck on the arm of the couch. She groans until she let out a breath and moaned sweetly again. Sasuke let out a small sound and filled the room with his smooching sounds and the friction of their clothing. And of course, her own screams.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She silently says in her grunts, she let her hands to his shoulders and clenches his shirt. "Why are you—this-Ah!"

Sasuke didn't bother answering her, but he didn't know he would be this good on handling her. All he knows is that she's really irresistible, soft and delicate, she's making him be like this. He wants to use any kind of technique he knows to savor her, and he didn't know that he's this good, besides being an Uchiha himself. He's just lusting over her.

He kisses her intensely now, making her moan louder. His hand slides under her shirt, rubbing her smooth and flat stomach. He slides then to the sides and his other hand joins along and rubs the soft baby fats on her hips, and his thumbs up and down her torso.

"S-Sasuke! A-Ah!"

Sasuke smirks. He's almost gonna laugh every time he hears her. It's only just the start and she's already this sensitive. Whenever he kills, he would always here his victims scream in pain. But hearing Sakura, he never thought such scream would exist. But he loves it more than ever, her screams are the most exciting things to hear.

"Mmnnh!" When Sasuke felt her cover her mouth, he pulls off, thick line of spittle came with his tongue.

He wipes his mouth with his palms and pulls of her hands from her mouth. "Sorry," He pants with sweat already dripping. "I think I went too far." His eyes twitched in a second when they landed on her neck where he sucked. He left a mark. "Oh." He fingers the mark on her neck.

She raised her hand and fingers it next. It feels hot and slimy from Sasuke's spit.

"You drool." She tells him, taking her wet finger and wipes it on his shirt.

"Sorry… It was a bit hot…"

She smirks and laughs a little. "You're so cute. You know that's only normal."

"How would you know?" He narrows his eyes. "You… experienced this or anything?" he blushes when he asked that.

She laughs again. "I'm a doctor, stupid."

He pouts, going to the other side of her neck. "Hope you don't mind but, I don't think I could really help it." He tells her in a hot whisper.

Sakura gave him space for her neck and turns her head aside. She grips his shirt to pull him closer and he starts kissing her neck again. "You know I don't. But—"

"Hn?" He questions while he nibbles her.

She winced. "It's my first too, forgive me that I'm twitchy." She locks her legs together as she arches in anticipation.

He gave off a smooching sound. "And you know we like it that way." He smirks. When she said "first", she sounded like she's all into it while he couldn't wait. His hand slides up over her clothing then feels through her curves, he reaches the zipper of her shirt and zips it down. He pulls off from her neck and leans his forehead on hers.

"I'm gonna ask you to tell me to stop." He says while he removes the clothing on her shoulders to reveal her smooth skin that's being rayed by the moonlight. He could tell how tempting they look especially her full mounds that some of it didn't fit to be cupped because of the small bra. "On two?" He leans to the valley of her chest, nosing it. "One." He leans his lips on her skin while he talks. "One and a half."

Sakura laughs. "No." she places her hands behind his neck to give him more contact on her chest. In the middle of her syllable, he's already sucking in her skin with his own signature, sucking while licking. Sakura moans and arches her back, having Sasuke to take the opportunity to unhook the bra. When he did, he pushes them up from covering the mounds to her neck and massages her breasts thoroughly. Sakura moans again, even louder this time. As he massages them while pinching her already hard nipples between his busy fingers, she attempts to cover her mouth again. Sasuke got annoyed and removed his hands from her breasts to her hands over her mouth.

"Don't ever do that again." He tells her.

"Sorry, I'm too loud. I never imagine myself screaming like that…"

"You won't wake everyone up," His mouth trailed its way to her cheek, pulse, neck, and down to her breasts again. "It's ok." He starts sucking her left nipple while he massages her right breast, earning the loudest moans from her. He sucks really hard and it makes her shiver in pleasure. She arches to him more and clenches his hair by the neck. He groans in the pain, but sucked deeper of Sakura's nipples. She could feel his teeth already, she wants him to stop but he switches to the other nipple.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Yah-haaah!" she squeals.

Ever since they started, Sasuke's feeling hard on his pants and since they're on it, he's giving in. He feels so hot, he's starting to pant.

He moves up to her ear. "Can I go down now?" He whispers while he suck her earlobe again and slides his hands under her green skirt and plays with the hem of her panties. He's teasing her, she wants to kick his balls for her knees are already sticking there. But it's hard for plan B's in the situation.

He felt her nod her head while she bites her lip. Sasuke's glad. He pulls away again and sat up, removing his hands from under her skirt and goes over to unbutton them, and he pushes her legs to her chest so it will be easy to remove her skirt and panties off her. He pulls her garments off her ass, her soaked panties slowly lets go of her folds wetly, then up to her knees and they're finally off her feet. He drops her garments on the wooden floor.

Sakura feels embarrassed, being entirely naked in front of Sasuke for the first time. She had randomly been dreaming about this but that was no big deal, she doesn't choose what to dream of. But right now, she tightens her legs together for she's really nervous.

But Sasuke spreads them apart, so they are on both sides of his hips. He places his hands on her thighs sliding to her ass to massage them. Finally, he won't need to struggle like he did when he was wiping her. She's all his.

Sakura took her bra which is still on her neck to cover her breast again together with her arm while her zipper shirt's yellow sleeves are still hanging on her upper arms and her remaining hand covers her entrance. She could feel Sasuke's eyes that could be the ones to melt her in moments now.

"Don't stare at me like that." She tells him, blushing really hard.

She's absolutely the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. By her expression and by her arms that could only cover a few of her, she looks edible. He feels like a predator.

He smirks. He's gladly honored.

He pulls her up to sit a bit, just to remove the clothing left on her arms and her bra. He drops them on the floor along with her green skirt and panties. He pushes her down again, letting her neck hit the arm of the couch so she'd look like arching. He remained in between her hot legs and shifts to get on his knees. He pulls the hem of his shirt by crossing of his arms and pulls it up and off over his head then arms, revealing his famous hot body, that lovely hard torso and abs and his strong chest. The moonlight made her see him so. It's one of the most beautiful things she's seen in her life.

First she only hoped for him, now he's letting her be his. His. Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-kun," she spoke.

"What wrong?" he leans down to her.

"Don't you think what we're doing seem different to you?"

"No." He kisses her on her lips again. "Just shut up."

She wanted to cry when he said that, but it's too late. He slid his middle finger in her already wet folds. Her head turned away from him so she could squeal, having him suck her neck instead, licking at the mark he left before.

It burns, she winced in the pain. But she just had to focus the pleasurable pain he's giving her on her entrance, sliding in and out. Then he adds his index finger and pumps faster and his thumb presses her clit. It makes her stomach curl in pain while she arches, feeling that she wants to jerk back. Her ass is sticking out while she arches, his other hand massages one of the ass. She screams again while jerking her hips on his pumping fingers.

From the looks of it, he wants to thrust his hips together in rhythm when she jerks again. He's slightly moving his hips forward as his reaction of seeing her. He's completely turned on but he won't finish at this part yet.

He adds up the last of his fingers and thrusts it in her, while his thumb still rubbing on the delicate bud. She threw his arms on his back and claws them with her nails, giving him slight scratches. It made him groan and pumped her faster.

He's not sucking her anymore, but his tongue works like a dirty animal's. The flat surface of his tongue trails its way up to her face, leaving thick saliva on her. She shivers as small winds blew on the trails Sasuke had gone through. She didn't stop moaning and it made him really tight in his pants this time. He plainly licked her face like four times and slides his tongue in her mouth. His tongue dances in circles and grabs her tongue with his lips, sliding out hotly. He likes the feel of it. He smirks, feeling his face wet by his untaken cared saliva.

As soon as he felt that she's finally going to orgasm, he pulls his fingers out of her, taking some of her juice. He looks at his fingers and licks them clean. She tastes as good as sweet. He eyes on her, giving her his smirk.

He teased her, she's as almost as feeling awesome as she's coming, but he pulled out.

"You sick bastard! Stop teasing me!" She pushes his face away from her but he took her forearms. While he still grips on her arms, he used one of his forearms to wipe his wet mouth. "And careful! You always drool and it's sticky!"

"Stop complaining," He lets go of her arms. "I might as well start now." He places his thumbs on the hem of his pants, he pulls his pants down along with his cobalt blue boxers that she remembers.

'_Oh kami.' _She covers her face with her hands. As soon as she heard Sasuke drop his pants and boxer with the other clothing, he took her forearms to let her see his face. She could feel his tip already pointed and poking her entrance, feeling wet because of the pre-cum.

She had turned him on too great, she was too insecure that she would be as bad as a real first timer. She wasn't sure that Sasuke wouldn't choose just random women.

"It's ok," He leans to her body, feeling her hard nipples and soft breasts against his tough chest. "I already _did _you, haven't I?"

Before Sakura could nod back, she gasped and felt Sasuke thrust himself inside her for real. He started on a slow pace, having Sakura moan unusually than before. More sweet and erotic. As he changes his pace, she gives of cut off sweet moans and made him groan.

"Fuck, you're really tight." He thrusts into her hard and painful. "Aren't you just a virgin?" He smirks, sweat runs down his face.

"Nnn~HAaaah!" She squeals in response, she clenches her fists in his grip of her forearms, curling her stomach in pain.

Sasuke kept on changing paces till he went faster, breathing hard while he jerks. He lets go of her wrists and his hands fell on the couch, clenching them wrinkled if he can. Sakura just let her hands support herself on the couch for her hips are already responding to his thrusts. Their hips stuck to each other's and they match their thrust together in rhythm, back and forth and back and forth. Sasuke shudders in the sensation, letting his left hand grab Sakura's waist to deepen the thrust.

Sakura feels that this is really weird and wonders why she's not stopping her grinding. The stabbing and the pain just feel so good. She arches her back, finally reaching the arm of the couch where her head and neck was and she doesn't care if she would fall on the other side because she really can't help it, she throws her head at the same time.

Sasuke feels that she's moving away, he had to follow her to the end of the couch while still thrusting hard and faster this time. He still wants to feel her breasts on his chest, rubbing softly and endlessly.

When he saw that her lower back is already at the arm and feels that they're both gonna fall, he pulled her and she had hit his chest. "What the fuck? Sakura?" He carried themselves and moved backwards for more space, his ass already feeling the rough wool of the other corner of the couch. He carelessly slammed her down to the flat mattress of the couch along with her head banged hard and her pink hair bounced on the impact on the soft mattress but they finally avoided the last arm of the couch where they were having a hard time with.

If Sasuke did that on purpose, on other purposes, she'll never forgive him after they're done. The mattress maybe soft but kami, her head hurts.

Sasuke continued his thrusting faster, more painful, and more indulging. He moved away from her breasts to have his hands support him on the couch instead and to intensify his never ending thrusts. It caused her to have her soft breasts to move up and down into his dark intentioned dark orbs out of the crazy impact he makes. She finds it hurting and heavy so her arms hugged her chests to stop the bouncing.

But unwilling to have her do that made him take her arms and pinned them on top of her head to add the pleasure to him.

She couldn't help but feel all the pain that the sadist gives her, she couldn't bear scolding and complaining to him anymore because there's obviously no use every since he started fucking her. She threw her head as far as she could while she's completely on the couch, her beautiful jade-green eyes are tightly closed and her cheeks burned red, she opens her mouth and gave up her loudest scream. She's finally going to orgasm this time.

Sasuke staring at her like that made him push harder and to reach his limit. He's also gonna cum and he has to pull out at the exact time when he does so nobody would be upset. His closed eyes and gritted teeth both opened, he let out a hot moan that no one imagined to here, not even Sakura.

She couldn't take it anymore either. "SASUKEEE! AAAHHH! She finally came.

"Sakura!" He pulls out when he climax, his seeds bursts and reached her stomach and some, her breast and her face. He fell on top of her and had his cum stuck on his skin as well. They both panted heavily. Alright, that was quite enough for now.

Sasuke pushes himself up and his seeds feel hot on him. "Ugh…" He picks up his own shirt on the floor and wipes her skin first. After he did, she pushed him away from her so she could reach an arm of the couch so she could rest there. Sasuke folds his shirt to the dryer part so he could use it to wipe himself. When he's finished, he threw his shirt somewhere else and laid his back on the couch, but this time he gave themselves their own spaces.

The room was now filled with their heavy breathing and the noise of the rain outside. Sakura's really tired. She's all sweaty, sticky, and dirty with Sasuke's dried saliva and his cum. She wants a shower so badly. She hasn't taken a shower ever since this morning and she doesn't really know what's going on with Sasuke when he still decided to fuck her.

"Sasuke-kun…" She turns her head to him still panting. "If, if you don't want me to go home, can I at least use your shower?" Pants. "Please?"

Sasuke turns his head on her, still panting as the same as her. She watches her pant with her naked body. He feels like, this isn't the best part.

He absentmindedly grabs her wrist and they both stood, still naked. He took her across his dark halls and away from the moonlight. They stopped and Sasuke grabs the doorknob of his bathroom and opens it. He switches on the light and it flickered open. He didn't bother closing the door but he just pulls her to the shower along with him. He pushes back the curtains closed and twisted the knob for the shower to produce its warm water, it sprinkles hitting their backs.

"Um," asks Sakura, her voice echoed on the bathroom walls. "Can I be alone this time?"

Sasuke smirks. "I don't want to trouble the village giving me much water for me to use than some other more important people."

"You can't sacrifice me for saving the planet!" She shouted, giving him pain in the ears because of the echo.

He pushed her on the wall, her silky back facing him. He steps to her closer and leans himself on her. "Then you're just a liability to me." He whispers into her ear, that was the second hurtful thing he told her when they were genin, when they sneakily feed Naruto while he's tied up; but at this point he's gonna fuck her. He took her earlobe with his tongue and sucked it in his lips. Sakura gasped and clenches her eyes, feeling him touch her again. Isn't he done yet?

"Sasuke-kun—how long are you gonna keep this up?" She asks, she freezes and her legs forced to hold themselves together.

Sasuke gave her a smooching sound as he lets go. "As long as I'm done." He grabs her hips as her ass felt his still hardened member. He slides his hands in front to her stomach and down to her clit. "Sorry."

Sakura let out a nervous breathe, slightly ready for another painful round. "F-fine, then. But this will be the last time." She let her moan echo the bathroom when he rubs her clit tenderly. He won't tease her or be slow. He wants it done because he feels that he still has a long way to want to continue.

He rubs her bud harder that made her arch and to stick her ass to his pointed cock. He lets go as planned and his tall self bends his knees to reach her and rammed into her. This time, it's more tight for him and different to her. While he masturbates there, he slides his hands up to her breasts and squeezes them like he did before. Her hands supported her against the wall, Sasuke couldn't really help but give her pain that satisfies him.

She thought his personality had changed, by the cool and cold Mr. Attitude of her genin days, to a raged and heart-full-of-revenge and merciless monster as told by his previous teammate, Karin, and into the moved-on Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha. But she found out while she's in their "connection behavior", Sasuke had brought his darker self with him throughout their love-making. He's still in greed, power, and lust, in addition. When she wiped him when he was sickly, she saw his beautiful figure that she thought one day, she could take over him. But here she is, being fucked and haven't fucked him herself once.

She doesn't want to think that he's the Uchiha and he's always winning. She knows that she's still weak and Sasuke's just to smart to easily answer her back and fool her. She just gave in, by screaming sweetly to his ears and letting him touch her right now. She's weak.

She let him because she loves him. There would be any case that he might leave her. Or is it just she's losing her mind right now that he's actually ripping her apart?

She grits her teeth hard in the quick thrusts he makes, back and forth on the wall and they could already hear clapping sounds of their contacting skin. She arches and threw her head, landing on Sasuke's shoulder as he continues thrusting faster. Their wet body from showering adds the heat.

Sasuke turns his head down and watches her face that is viewed to him upside down. He likes the angle of her face from above as she buries her head on the crook of his neck. She really looks hurt, plus the sweet groan she just echoes. This is what she looks like when somebody hurts her, his dear angel. And as he thrusts forward, and she reacted, he forgot that it was him who is hurting her.

Thinking about that made him slow his pace and lost the pleasure he's just obtaining. He turns to narrow his eyes and makes the thrust slow but hard. He grabs her whole waist and steps a bit backward for it will be easier for him to thrust deeper into her, her body is bent towards the wall. He bites his lip and shudders the pleasurable pain and doesn't want to stop.

He turns angrier when he pushes into her, her moans could already reach outside. He didn't mean to hurt her, he's just doing this for his own needs. That's why now, he can't help it as he removes his anxiety away, he's turns his thrusts faster, earning a violent moan from her this time. He just wants to hear her screams of his torture over and over again, and so he thrusts in another quick tempo, their skin abnormally clapping to each other.

"S-Sakura… hah…" Sasuke leans a hand on the wall to support him while he holds her completely on the waists and couldn't resist going rougher. "Sakura!"

Now that he's uncontrolled of moaning her name, Sakura just wants to scream uncontrollable words right now as well, she can't take the most painful pleasure to just wobble in her body. "Sasuke-k-uun—I lo—"

"—love you… S-Sakura…"

Tears run down her face along with the water on her skin. For the very moment of her life, her virginity wasn't wasted. She's happy that she has given herself to him. She clenches her eyes, she can't help it. She's finally gonna cum.

And so is he, he couldn't go anymore further. They both climaxed at the same time. He groaned and moaned as he pulls out, as he smiles when he heard her last moan of the night. They both fell on their knees, Sakura slides herself on the tiled wall while she's still in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke's arms just fell and support himself against the floor. He placed his forehead on the skin of her back, panting heavily and his hot breath touches her skin.

Sakura turns around to him and leaned her back on the cold tiles to catch her breath. Sasuke didn't dare to foreplay her for now, he needs a complete rest. He has enough for the night. But he didn't mean he'll be tired taking her out of his eyes. He still watches her beautiful watery wet self panting heavily with him inside the shower.

Finally, the room is only filled with their panting and the shower running down to them. They have finally stopped. He's guessing that it was only a while, while she feels that she's in pain long enough. She's really tired and she doesn't want to have sex anymore. He could tell by staring at her.

Well, same as he is. He's as tired as her. He eyes on her beautiful face, like he could stop that.

"Stop staring at me." She smiles at him, a bit of her perfect teeth showing. "That was… awesome."

He smiles back, it's the exact word that he wants to describe it. He's finally satisfied in his life, and he finally knows what to do, but not exactly to have sex with her every time. His heart thumps.

He's just thinking that if he said something straight to her while they're in the intercourse. But he can't remember. But he only knows one thing…

And it's all about his teammate.

He stands after a few minutes of resting under the shower. He gives her a hand and helps her stand up. "Alright, I'm done. Let's just shower."

* * *

**And the fanfic is also done =P**

**Sorry for the randomness, a sudden lemon, but that'll be a good reason for placing the story into rated M, ne? **

**_When two people are alone, these things would always happen. _Maybe that's a good reason... :D **

**Thanks for those who gave love!**

**JA! DOMO!**


	9. AN: IMPORTANT FOR THE DISMAYED PEOPLE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for those who weren't satisfied for my brief fanfic. I could tell from the reviews, and my DA. Yes, DeviantArt. Because what I did was, if ever I'll make a sequel about this fanfiction, I drew Sasuke caught Naruto on top of Sakura. I posted it in DA. People in DA encouraged me to continue but I was still indecisive because I have school and more drawing requests. But I was thinking about you and the same as the DA people = I became sad as well. And I admit, it also sucks that it's pretty short. I don't have to continue the story because it was already finished before, I don't even know how to add up a chapter. But something's bothering me, so I have an announcement.**

**So, ATTENTION PLEASE! **

**The fanfic will have a sequel instead of a chapter. So don't get mad at me anymore = **

**I will re-post this if I thought of something. But apparently, I already did...**

**Summary of "Confessions", another Rated M fic:**

Naruto is just really nice, even if you had strangled him to death, he's still your hero. After helping Sasuke to finally get him out of his probation, he doesn't know that he's betraying him at the same time. And on the other way, Sasuke fucked her first. (SasuSaku/NaruSaku, obviously).

**I haven't started yet, but just you wait. I couldn't wait either =))**

**Thanks for your support!**

**The artwork that I was talking about: _it's in my DA: seejay196, name: Straight Sasuke (I couldn't paste the link here so...)_**


End file.
